To Kindle a Heart
by Derpboy Zer0
Summary: Few years have passed, and the pink dragoness is conflicted with how Spyro dismisses her. From clinging too long, Ember reflects upon her life if looking upon a hero was futile and love for another is impossible after a past attempts. That is, until a familiar face convinces her otherwise, and hopes to once again kindle her spirit once more in a night to remember. WARNING: Lemons
1. Chapter 1 Pink Obscurity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, skip bold for story:**

**Like the Phoenix, I once again arise from the ashes... again, after an immense lack of updates. Meh, in _almost _the same day as last year, I finally got to updating something, but I wanted to take a much, _much_ different turn than last year. By how a few friends of mine have influenced me, I have given the lemon concept a try. Except, it'd be interesting to instill some meaning rather than the average one, and make it into a simple, romantic story with more personality. Just to divert a little from the other lemons concentrating on only... That action between a couple. A bit of a _late_ Valentine's Day special (yeah, I'm late, sue me).**

**I believe Ember gets discredited quite often, even degraded as pathetic and useless by parts of the Spyro community. I do support Ember, since she's similar to Amy Rose in Sonic the Hedgehog. but evolves a bit in Shadow Legacy (albeit small, but quite special). Cynder is still high in my book, but the pink dragoness doesn't exactly receive the justice she deserves.**

**As a lemon, _expect those scenes_, one per chapter, as a forewarning. Don't like it, _TURN. BACK. NOW. _ I'm not responsible if you're underage or some kid finds this, then sees said unsuitable material. If it happens - oops, but beyond my control - or it might be _you..._ which doesn't faze me one bit.**

**Anyway, sit back, and enjoy. I might get to posting more regularly... but don't hold me up to that. (I might post again in another year, considering my luck and how much of a joke my update schedule is \/0-o\/ )**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Pink Obscurity<em>

The skies were dark with stars dotting the midnight. The chirping of both insects and the whispers of the wind whirred around the Spring air. Not the slightest peep disturbed the atmosphere. The stony houses and huts of dragons dimmed faintly or flicked the lights off as each one slept in the quiet fields of Artisans. Not a single dragon out basking under the quiet midnight, sleeping peacefully for the coming rise of sunshine.

On the contrary, a lone dragon wandered off under moonlight's blanket. She appeared adolescent and young, not fresh as a hatchling but not near adulthood. A gold necklace cradled around her neck, clinging a brilliant and red ruby gemstone. Her head drooped to the ground as she walked ahead. The tips of her horns aimed to the skies in both deep thought and melancholy. Her tailed slumped against the ground, reluctant to follow as she dragged herself forward.

By the edge of a forest, the dragoness sighed, and rested her back and rump against a towering torch. "Oh Ember; what makes it so hard for Spyro to ever notice you?" she rhetorically pondered. Her grounded eyes glanced over each stellar spotlight, imagining her beloved and heroic purple dragon. The last memory in her mind replayed when he shattered the purple dark gem beside her.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Look at this Dark Gem, it's pulsating with evilness. Still it would look nice on an engagement ring, don't you think, Spyro?...<em>_

_"Don't take that bridge to the swamp, Spyro. If you do, I might never see you again," she pleaded. Her crush glanced towards her with a disgusted, childish expression._

_The purple dragon contorted his face in thought, hoping to dismiss her with a good excuse. "Uh, I still have to stop Red, the ex-elder, remember?" he bluntly responded. The dragon scratched a one yellow horn of the pair on his head, and peered towards the bridge a good distance away from her. Before the dragoness could respond, he interjected, "Gotta go now," and then charged onwards on the stony bridge with haste. The hazy dust of the vile crystal he smashed before their conversation scattered from his dash, leaving a sparkling, shrouded view of Spyro._

_ Ember sat on her haunches, feeling once again upset how her crush left again like always. After the purple dragon quelled the deluded elder's wrath, she'd see him play around and focus on his own business, not even paying a hint of attention nor interest to her presence when she'd pass by or stop to greet him. Other instances ensued and Spyro was called to action, leaving her in the dust. A repeating cycle as time eroded away. The unloved pink dragoness lowered herself on her belly, and tried to suppress a single, bitter tear from her eye._

* * *

><p>The constant rejection forced a weak, weary breath from her maw. "I guess it's normal for me." she deduced in defeat. "I don't consider myself ugly, but nowhere near charming as most other dragonesses he'd probably rank higher than me." A claw from her foresaw rose to leisurely trace the stars of the constellations and stellar objects she recognized from school. Back then, a keen, growing passion in the skies and stars kept her out at nights. Although, her endearment of the local hero disrupted the cycle recently, preventing any relaxation and interest. Instead, it replaced each passing night with loneliness and unfulfilled affection.<p>

"Pegasus…Sirius..." An intricate pattern of stars aligned in the sky. The drawing popped out with a booming, blue brilliance within her sight. "Draco?…"

The pink dragoness thought aloud and pushed herself high on her back in curiosity. "That's a new one!" Ember yelped in surprise, pointing towards a constellation resembling another dragon. Her claw fervently outlined the pattern to further focus on the azure lights. A yawn escaped from her mouth, as a different image of a dragon formed before her eyes. "…Spyro…" A smile initially cracked on her maw, yet concaved into a frown recalling the purple hero's rejection. Normally she'd break into tears, yet each night she spent thinking of her lonely love life, the emptiness numbed her pain. "Why do you have to desert me, and treat me no better than a speck of dust?" she called out to the skies in anger and disappointment, hoping for an answer to come by.

The heavens remained silent of her sudden emotions. A twig cracked with an echo in the distance, jolting her in defense. "Who's there?" the dragoness squeaked, breathing heavily. _Did I overdo it a bit?_ she reflected from her words lashing the natural silence. Nothing. In her mind, she at least hoped it'd be Spyro or a familiar face outside. Rarely was she hesitant to wander off from home at night – even during mating season in the Spring. Ember replayed again the countless caveats from her cautious parents. Each one was a long-winded lecture to stay home more often or stick with friends in case another dragon advances on her. Yet not a single male came remotely close to seduction nor anything more than a mere greeting.

_Figures. No one would want me, not even for their selfish pleasure being vulnerable,_ she disdainfully thought. Still shaken by their wise warning and consequences if she ignored them, Ember decided to pass by more torches until none remained to mark the land. Instead of being out in the open and in event of being vulnerable, she passed by the crackling and burning signpost torches. The protective brush of the damp foliage kissed her scales and pinkish-white wings, comforting her.

Within the center, a small river bended around the land. The near mute melody of the water's flow accompanied the night to ease the dragoness. The same old song and dance she continually repeated, trying to get her head off Spyro since a month ago in the cycle. _If he doesn't care for me before, why would he care now?,_ she further questioned, hiding behind a ring of bushes. The previous fantasies slowly rang in her thoughts again, each image of Spyro near her and enjoying her company. Ember dreamily smiled at each simple thought with him, from playing games to relaxing together.

She sighed again, trying to dismiss her daydreams with the purple dragon. Next she reflected on each period of Spyro's absence: an empty solace filled each day, as she tended to ignore other dragons to focus on her hero. Back then, several male dragons held a keen interest in the pensive pink dragoness. Recently, they all slowly lowered in number, gravitating towards other female dragons who reciprocated a more fond interest better than her. A familiar fire dragon always reminded her how Spyro was too busy, and should be more open to others who care. Each mention Ember would disregard his kind advice or refute that during a game of tailball with others or even when simply hanging out.

That constant dismissal cost her multiple invitations of a possible relationship over the years. Instead, she dreamily pictured herself with the purple dragon and only him. Only once did she try to engage in a relationship with another. While her purple hero wasn't the one, it was as blissful as she imagined love to be. Only shortly her living fantasy melted away by reality's cold breath, reducing her aspirations with finding the perfect somebody or even Spyro.

_And I may always regret any chance similar to that, _she still pondered to that day. _I'm convinced no mate would ever care for me, and I can't bring myself to love so easily again…_ The lonely dragoness shook her head to forget, and laid on her underbelly. The humid grass welcomed her as the water droplets licked her scales. Her tail swayed in the air to think with a single question in mind: What's next? After her error to cling to her hero and a disaster she hoped to simply forget, a her cheery smile committed to a false facade to others in public. "What's the use if no one notices," she concluded, "At this point, no one else cares for me that deeply, nor can there someone special who does and actually remains loyal and honest…"

A brief image of Spyro flickered in her mind. Under a sunny sky was a wind-swept field of flowers where they resided. The purple dragon got up, and approached closer to her as Ember laid on her back. The hero closed his eyes, and osculated his maw against hers quietly. It lasted for half a minute, and then flashed as she nodded and propped herself on all fours to stand.

The purple dragon hoisted himself up from behind, and mounted atop of her, licking her neck. The two smiled in each other's gazes as he brushed his paws against her neck tenderly with no words.

Once she nodded, the thought faded away as quick as it had appeared. The dragoness breathed deeper and blushed lightly as she placed a forepaw on her warm cheek. The coolness of the ground's water heated on her scales, as she looked down at herself. _It's only been since this season started that I… did 'that' with myself. Back when I thought of him so passionately alone,_ she thought, and carefully observed her surroundings for any others to catch her. The contemplation allured her more and more after each sequence.

"I guess it's safe, not like anyone could be out this late." she assumed while scanning the area meticulously. "And definitely not Spyro as he's out doing his _hero_ stuff." the dragoness thought aloud with a huff of agitation. Ember raised her forepaw on her chest, and pressed it with a gentle, circular motion. The blinds of her eyelids shut away the outside window of reality away for a brief moment, and she respirated calmly. The peaceful night ameliorated her earlier woes and losses with a peaceful quietness and hidden security from others.

Her paw still pressed as it descended lower, reaching the area between her hind legs. A very slight bump was felt, slowly opening into a rift to expose her rose, pinkish dragoness folds. Ember moaned quietly, and prodded a claw into her lewd opening. Wiggling it around, she enjoyed the pleasure, feeling her juices stick to her paw.

"Ah… Mmmhmm, I really, _really_ needed this to relax." she gasped from the self-seducing intensity. Ember inserted a claw within her folds, feeling her cervix squeeze as it entered. The claw penetrated an inch or two back and forth, rendering a squeak in lust by the dragoness. The sloshing and slippery noises her folds expelled seemed louder than expected as she huffed in enjoyment. The body temperature pleasantly escalated in each thrust of her talon. More fluid and moans escaped as she continued, submitting to the heat of the season which begun to control her movements.

The overwhelming bliss tossed the dragoness forward, and retreated her claw from inside her fleshy folds. Instead, her whole forepaw ensued to rub against her vulva. The golden pads of her paw tickled her clitoris, further increasing the tension building inside her to a limit.

"Ah… Ah… Oooohhh…!" her moans quickened. Her hind legs bucked a few times as her folds leaked to form an expanding, tiny puddle of liquid. Several squirts escaped from her lower region as well as the fluid trickling like streams from her pink on her legs. The dragoness faced ahead with her chin on the ground. Her hasty breath relaxed from her contentment. Ember raised her paw towards her snout; her own clear climax drenched it by the pads to the claws. It carried a slightly musky scent as she whiffed it inches away.

"Hmm, what's this?" she huffed, catching her breath slowly, "Not yellowish nor grey and clear like urine? I only read vaguely of this being different when it comes to arousal with a mate." Her curious tongue lapped up the watery and unknown liquid. A smile came from Ember's maw, sampling the intriguing taste. "It has a nice tangy sweetness, kinda like nectar." she examined with a smile, still feeling warm from her release. Her genital slit slowly reformed the scales to hide her folds once her lust diminished from her solitary excitement. Yet her groin continued to drip slightly with the sweet scent.

The dragoness looked down with a slight grimace. She craved more the attention and endearment of a friend, not exactly the enjoyment she just did. "No amount of pleasure is going to make me feel any better for long, even if it was for 'fun' with some dragon." she pouted, and laid on her back, staring to the stars. The heat reduced back into dormancy, yet wasn't enough to satisfy as she remained silent. Ember closed her eyes and took a deep breath, laying alone in the solace of the twilight. Normally she'd cry, except all the misfortunes and troubles in her life stirred wildly in her thoughts.

"As much as I'd love to cry so hard all alone and let it all out... I just can't as easily anymore." she muttered in a melancholy tone. No more tears could be shed.

Then, a crunching sounded a short distance from her. The dragoness emitted a brief gasp, and flipped herself up. Whatever it was approached slightly closer and closer. Ember's eyes traced along the branches and bushes to pinpoint the source. _Stay calm, Ember. Don't hesitate to run. _She gulped, hoping for the very least it would be a friendly face. If not, running away from whoever or whatever it is was an enticing thought. The dragoness licked her mouth, and ignited her mouth quite a mild, bright flare, ready to defend herself if it was hostile.

Oddly, it slowed as more and more as it was close and cautious. _Or ready to attack, just who or what is it now at a time like this?_ she apprehensively thought, and opened her mouth. A flame charred within her maw to prepare for what was coming forth.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I highly, <em>highly<em> welcome criticism, so Rate & Review about anything you liked, didn't like, or say what you will in flaming me. On top of that, DO show an example of that in a comment or review, so I may pinpoint what I screwed up, and can improve in my writing and future Fanfiction. For once, I'm actually going to stay on top of this slightly bigger filler project, so do expect updates on this. On anything else, eh, no guarantees, but I'll get there.**

**As always, stay tuned, and see you in the flipside.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Familiar Flame

**And… Bonus Chapter, in apology of lack of updates and keeping everyone in limbo! Instead of just refurbishing this tale, I'd love to add a little something in between to give Flame more personality. Anyone who saw the previous version, expect this little surprise, and first-time readers enjoy it anyway. Nothing is missed, and it's a scene added and some dialogue changes to enhance it, so no need to break a sweat. Same title, just redone; next part will come out in a few days so no one is kept in limbo after revisions.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: A Familiar Flame<strong>_

The bushes rattled once more. Ember firmly planted her paws into porous soil, directing all attention to what was approaching. _I swear if this pervert was watching me…,_ she thought with her cheeks agitated with a red fluster. _Gah. Wait until I get my pampered claws on them. Light their tail like a candle or tan him a burnt red, pervert!_

Upon the last rustle of the leaves, a pair of familiar, yellow horns protruded straight from the brush. A petite fire crackled on a gold, isosceles triangle-shaped tail blade to illuminate the darkness. The outstretched candlelight connected to a red scaly tail. "Hello, anybody out here or not?" a slightly higher-pitched male voice called. Out from the leaves pierced a pointed snout, and finally exposed a bright fire-red dragon about her size and an inch taller. The dragoness' fiery breath subdued immediately upon recognizing the physique of the wanderer, his crimson eyes recognizing her too.

"Ember?" it recognized with confusion. The red dragon pushed himself halfway through the bush.

"Oh, Flame. It's just you." she spoke with her blush fading a bit. "He-Hello?" It was only her close friend; that thought alone relaxing her without any thought of a threat.

"Uh, hey Ember? What's… Up?" he greeted awkwardly, and blew the flame away. "What are you still doing outside?"

A part of her hoped it was Spyro, but was cut short from responding immediately. The previous rush of excitement flipped her eyes open with the wayward air's cold breath fanning the lewd sensation on her lewd region. _I hope he doesn't catch my scent!_She hastily lowered her tail, trying to conceal it from Flame. "I… – I might as well ask you the very same question too!" she spoke with equal puzzlement. A subtle blush camouflaged with her rosy cheeks. "What brings you here this late at night, especially _here_ of all places?"

Flame's eyes wandered away from Ember; the unfamiliar scent was already enough to toss his attention completely. "First of all," he began, "What's with the smell? It's a weird and funky, and it's kinda… welcoming. But it's very–"

The pink dragoness's facial tinge intensified more red. Quickly, her tail flicked an azure flower down to the dirt to stomp under her forepaw. The plant's retained water and juices spilled with a more pungent aroma. She brushed her lewd claw on the flower and its petals. When she turned towards Flame, she cleverly brushed her crotch against the leaves of the bush to wipe off any residue from masturbation. Finally, she pushed her claw towards Flame, and pointed at the ground flower. "That's the smell, just stepped on a scale-lily, nothing more." she concocted to fake an answer.

The male dragon backed away by her paw against to his pointed snout. The stench was intense, enough to crinkle Flame's nose in disgust. "Oh, okay. Er, I don't think it was too important but just grooosswhatever it is…" he shrugged to her to avoid any further questions. Inside, he wondered about the scent and her odd reaction before, not this unpleasant odor.

"Enough already, Flame," she asked in an annoyed tone. _Gross, even in mating season, Flame? Really_? "Why are you here?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to check out the Chronicler's Stars from our books from Artisan Academy. I've heard of some rare constellation recently found similar to one discovered already, so I figured I'd walk around and see it for myself. 'Sides, it's most clear in midnight, so it's the perfect time as we speak. And…I could use a bit of extra credit." he admitted with a silly grin to show off his white and sharp teeth. He pushed her paw down. "As for my question: what are you doing here yourself, Ems?"

The dragoness wiped away a few sweat drops from her face. "Ah, the skies. I didn't think you'd have that much of an interest in the starsand their beauty."

"Actually… I need it so I can pass better than average." he chuckled, shrugging it off. "If I don't get the points, my parents will think I'm slacking and flip, and they're already watching me."

Ember rolled her eyes. "Then study so you don't tread on hotter water!" she groaned and slapped him on the cheek lightly with her tail. "Otherwise we don't get to play together with the other dragons, and I'd be eyeing you daily to crack a book while you're grounded - _again_."

The flame dragon lurched back, and shook his head. "Alright, alright, jeez. Well, I mainly did this one since it's easier; it's either take observations on my scroll of this odd constellation or an analysis of the Guardians from some distant war numerous miles from here." He teased Ember with the tip of his tail blade against her neck. "Do the math, and I'll be smooth sailing. Plus… They do look pretty and sparkly."

The pink dragoness sighed, "Very well. But I've got my eye on you." She told him, and then raised her sights to the skies again. "I was watching them earlier. It is my favorite hobby back from Artisan Elementary, remember? The stories always fascinated me since – not to mention how astounding they look. It's reminiscent of my ruby pendent." She looked away, pretending to act casual after the mishap and his laziness. As always, he was a card with other dragons as usual.

Flame situated himself next to her with a claw pointed into the sky. "See this formation right there?" directed the fire dragon with a claw to a lava-orange glow. "That's Ignitus, who is supposed by many to be the Chronicler now, the Charred Martyr. You can see it by the glowing red ring around the formation."

Ember nodded and yawned, figuring to amuse him – if he'd pay attention. "And the reasons being his wide wisdom and prowess. As a fire dragon entrusted as a Guardian, he was successful in defending a special dragon egg far away from a raid and dragon egg infanticide by savage apes." she rolled her eyes. _He probably memorized that to impress me as usual,_she dismissed in her thoughts.

The fire dragon placed both his forepaws back to turn her, and extended his other paw to move in an arc ahead of them. "And he perished through a wall of flames to protect what was the purple dragon of legend and a dark dragoness formally raised from evil, hence dying within the cinders to serve his duty to protect those dragons as the tale goes as a martyr."

The pink dragoness tilted her head. _That's pretty spot on, I'll admit._ She nudged her friend with the elbow of her foreleg. "And the purple ray of light there – that formation a bit down – is Malefor…" The dragoness lowered her sight below, shooting towards the darker, purplish lights. She laughed to herself, "Hope you did your homework, bookworm, but what makes this ominous one special?"

Flame smirked, accepting her challenge. "Malefor, the False Prodigy. This ancient dragon proved incredible potential through his mastery of the elements as a purple dragon a generation before Ignitus' time. Unfortunately, his heart darkened towards the path of evil once he was conceived a threat from his might by his peers. After his exile from home, he attempted to bring forth a terroristic "cleansing" for evolution which would have erupted our entire planet to shatter into nothingness. Thus, his formation is recognizable by the blackish cloud of what is stardust within the formation." the dragon explained to the pink female.

The dragoness's eyes brightened with approval. "Exactly!" she squeaked as her tail patted his back. "Quite impressive, Flame. Why don't you act this smart with others, instead of horsing around as a kid? I'd have expected you to be held back a year or two already!" she teased, bumping her shoulder against his. "Then again, you answered two things in particular, not other things I might test you on. Guess the tutoring when watching you paid off."

The male curved his brow with a grin. "Because I want to look good in front of others of course. Not too bookish, and not that dumb, like a balance." he chortled. "I'm sure others do that – maybe not the complete opposite like me – but surely you've done it once or twice like others, maintaining a social status and keep up with classes."

Ember shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose. But out of everyone, I'd never have expected you to be like that." she bluntly admitted.

"Why thank you!..." Flame smiled with his teeth. A second later he tilted his head when thinking twice of her response. "Ex -_cuuse_me?" Ember's eyes widened. "Oops, I didn't mean it like that!" she bashfully babbled, and quickly looked away.

Her friend merely laughed along without a falter in his expression. "Well, if I look too good, then some dragons might crowd around me. I'm fine with being average to others for some fun. It's simple, and I still get things done. I just don't show off as much. Plus, I'm brighter than you think – at times. I pay more attention when you're reviewing stuff with me."

Ember agreed, "Sounds reasonable; some humility is good. And now I know you actually listen, so great!" The dragoness continued to stare towards the sky with Flame. She blinked a few times to feel a new palpable aura; not even for the slightest wistful woe swerved into her mind, even when she tried to think of one. It was more peaceful, and she could once again concentrate and lose herself at the sterling skylights of space. They stars glimmered a silver radiance, much like her own jewelry to show herself at her prime.

Upon further inspection of the stars, the dragon constellation remerged again with its distinctive light. Unlike last time, it piqued punctilious interest; it was not there, she was certain, after constant nights gazing towards the skylights – or perhaps she was distraught as usual earlier. Ember pushed herself higher on her forelegs, and took a step forward, nudging Flame's shoulder with her head.

"Say Flame, did you notice this new beauty?" she inquired, hoping Flame would catch on to her observation. "Apparently in all my years and recently this suddenly appeared in the sky maybe today! Perhaps it was that constellation of your assignment."

The fire dragon raised himself alongside Ember, and squinted. The orange lining of stars held a familiar form. "Hmmm… The form looks familiar. It kinda looks like…Spyro, especially with the horns?" he gathered eyeing the phenomenon. "But isn't it a bit early for the selection of the next Chronicler to have another dragon constellation, especially since Spy's as young as us and still running around as the hero? I saw him pass me by this morning, after all." Flame stared towards Ember with equal puzzlement in his eyes.

A confused look smudged on the dragoness's face. "Beats me; could be someone else since that's associated with a famous legend or feat. Sure he's saved Artisans and lands a bunch of times, but nothing _legendary._" Ember shrugged, and giggled. "You think he needed an assistant or something?"

Flame agreed and suppressed a crackling laugh. "While The Chronicler records the events and lives of everything, who's going to fetch him a fresh quill and ink?" The two dragons both shared a hearty merriment from their silly speculation. Ember smirked, "So you brought your scroll to write this all down, and note its form?"

The flame dragon paused with an empty and dumbfounded expression, looking pale. "Uh… Forgot my quill… And scroll…"

Ember giggled as Flame flushed with embarrassment, "I'll help you remember. Just relax with me and maybe think. I'm sure maybe you'll make at least _one_ elder laugh, maybe Astor."

As soon as they regained their breath, Ember broke the silence. "Well, it's a legend, so we may never know much like the others being stories. Books and scholars speculate legendary dragons become part of the stars to watch us all, typically our ancestors. Normally they'd be a new Chronicler, but this one appeared recently after Ignitus was discovered. So, your guess is as good as mine." she surmised.

The male nodded. "Again, who knows? As far as we know, that one's a beaut to look at even if we don't fully know its true origin…" Flame scooted against Ember enough for their sides to touch. "And it's close to being the prettiest thing I've laid my eyes on. How about you?" he said in a softer tone.

The dragoness smiled, "Close?" she repeated curiously. "Er… Sure, that's good." Ember knew as usual Flame liked her, but she wanted a bit of distance – particularly during her infatuation with Spy and her failed attempts attracting a male recently. She was content being best friends and only best friends, even after talking with Flame about it a month ago. A few faint images replayed in her mind as he touched. It flickered Spyro again – the one she preferred more than her fiery companion, but simply found it tricky to let go of no matter how hard she tried to move on.

Through the white void of her thoughts, a familiar silhouette she encountered a while ago with a familiar, tall and dusty brown hat stood still. The thought made her shudder. "…Well, I guess so, yeah. …At least this can burn gorgeously for much longer to me." she somberly muttered the last part.

The fire dragon emitted a quick gasp of interest, "Huh?"

Ember gasped in surprise. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking aloud – never mind." The dragoness faked a sheepish smile to Flame's eyes. She didn't want him to think too much of a few problems. She then averted the subject, "Considering you're different alone, what kind of girl would notice you of your true self if everything is all child's play to you in the outside? When they'd hear 'Flame', they'd think of the silly dragon rolling around and chasing friends and cracking jokes in class. Even I wouldn't expect a sharper, intelligent dragon like the one right next to me." She wanted to stare at the stars to forget Spyro earlier, yet Flame's new presence coaxed her into a gentle peace and interest.

The light shone slightly towards Flame, warding the darkness slowly from his raised paw. "About behaving different, that's when I'm alone. I just get bored. And when I'm bored I'm hitting the books at times or brushing up my fire element. Some nights I just simply contemplate what goes on around me, the day and what I feel I should to for the upcoming tomorrow. Except when other dragons are around, then my playful side takes over, kinda like taking a break with the guys." the fire dragon explained. His eyes ceased to twinkle a reflection of the skylights and shifted towards the interested pink dragoness.

Ember nodded, unaware of his sight locked on her. "Clearly. Even this surprises me since I think you're a joker." she giggled, draping a wing near his back to pat him. "Not that I don't like it; it's a lovely surprise. You don't play with girls that often - or at all, do you?"

Ember's heart beat slowed with the gentle winds brushing against her. She shivered from the frost, feeling her wing rest on Flame's back, and took a glance at him. His stare at first startled her, yet her smile curved in approval. "What are you staring at, egghead?" she mocked playfully, and hid behind her wing like a fan.

Reality slapped Flame, shaking him back into complete concentration. "Er – huh? Oh! I…Uhh…" Flame stuttered and turned away. His light, crimson scales easily concealed the heat in his cheeks. "Sorry. You know, I…got lost in your eyes for a second there…" he took a deep breath, trying to recollect himself from the unknown feeling in his body. Somehow, it was more pleasing and inviting than persisting and inhospitable to him.

Ember closed her eyes and allowed a claw to wander in circles on the moist dirt. "Well… I guess I can forgive you, only because you like my sky-blue eyes." she beamed with a grin. Her claw continued to trace closer towards Flame's unsuspecting paw.

"So, I take that as you do not see many girls, or maybe not one-on-one in privacy." the dragoness deduced, as her shy companion nodded. "Well, aside from Spy, I rarely play with many guys. As a hatchling, I think that's when I got to mingle most with them, not really recently."

The dragoness focused her eyes toward his with a comforting smile. "Though, I can very well speak to my best friend, even if he's a guy, and in private." She grabbed his paws with a friendly grasp. "Besides, we've known each other as hatchlings, so just relax."

As his scales heated up, Flame nervously shifted his gaze from her into the beautiful twilight again. "Well, I guess you're right." he answered with sincere agreement. In a brief half minute, he finally stared directly into Ember's bright eyes again. "So, er, can I ask you a quick and _tiny_ question, Ember?"

The dragoness nodded. "Anything at all, just ask Flame. You're my best friend, and no one's here to judge, not even me."

The male balanced himself on his haunches. The claws of his forepaws timidly twiddled away. After a gulp to gather his gumption, he leaned his sight a slight angle from the pink dragoness' eyes. "Well just… As question between two friends, of course, but have you ever, um… kissed another dragon?" Flame inquired with a deeper flush of red in his face. Despite his confidence, personal thoughts always made him a bit coy, particularly with Ember since their little chat.

Ember curved her eyebrow, and put a claw on the tip of her maw with tentative thought. "Hmmm... Have I ever..." she mumbled, and then nodded. "Yep, sure have!–"

Flame quickly gasped and interjected with shock, "Wait, really?" Before he hung his head in disbelief. He stood up, and whipped his head around to shake it off, "Well, whatever. I did the same a few times!" he gratuitously responded the dragoness and headed beside a tree to lounge against on his haunches and faced her.

She raised a claw, and stepped closer towards him. "Hmm, does a game of 'Spin the Spirit Gem' count? I did give only a peck to a guy in that game, but that was several years ago." she shook her head with a straight face. "This is purely curiosity we're talking about, right? It's not like you actually have, had you?"

Flame nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. That's what we established before, between friends." he repeated as a drop of sweat trickled behind his head. "And… No I mean an actual kiss. You know, on the maw, and longer than a peck, nothing of a game either." He began to pant softly, wondering if he was touching sensitive territory. He pondered to himself how long he can pull the act as a means for her to notice him rather than answer more questions on what _did not_ happen. The boastful dragon leaned against a target painted against a mechanism connected to a mossy platform Ember didn't noticed she stood upon.

_Was it too strong of a question? I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for her to think about – or worse ask me more about_. His breath intensified as it loomed over the thought of the provocative question. His eyes shifted, wondering how to get himself out of such a topic, and leaned more against the tree. _Click!_ went the gadget, and the platform wobbled below Ember.

She shrieked as it was unstable, and the device initiated a creaky spin. "Wha-What's the meaning of this?!" she demanded, and the platform shook once more. The revolution's force launched her slightly on her back and off the edge. A loose vine from the ground pulled up to the platform and managed to ensnare a single hind paw on the edge as it erected several feet in the air. Ember merely dangled and swung like a pendulum, looking concerned. "Why's everything upside down?!" she babbled and thrashed to no avail.

The flame dragon gulped, and fluttered high enough to meet with his flipped friend. "Oops, uh…" he nervously smiled. "I… think I _miiight_ have touched the lift for flightless hatchlings to pick fruits… But I can fix it!" _I think…_

"Do something, coal-head!" she whined, still struggling. As her movement continued, the quicker her period of swinging was with more force. She attempted to focus a few pellets of fire to shoot at the vine wrapped around her hind paw, except many shots bounded off the platform, completely missed, or faded so quick to not burn a thing, and felt dizzier. A loose ember shot managed to burn a vine of an apple as it plopped on Flame's head on the platform. The flame gave Flame some inspiration eyeing the leaf attached to the stem and the fruit. Though torching the vine would drop Ember and hurt her.

The flame dragon's eyes squinted to contemplate a strategy from the thick leaves above him. His quick paws wrapped the thick leaves he plucked from above around her hind leg, next ensuing to tie a stringy vine to secure the leaves. "Tel me if this hurts, Ems." he asked her. Flame propped himself on his belly and gripped the leafy area with his own sharp teeth. The dragoness nodded, and felt a few bumps of his fangs cushion against the plants, but not a single wince emitted from Ember against his grip. Flame looked back on his tail, and concentrated a bit of fire to coat the blade of his tail. With one brief swipe, the vine burned with a scratch, then incinerated to mere ashes.

Ember cried out as the gravity of her weight forced her down for a tenth of a second. Her fall stopped suddenly as Flame struggled with the claws of his hind paws scratching the wood to stay on the platform. His forepaws and upper half of his body hovered past the platform as he pushed himself backwards against his weight. "Help pull me up, Flame!" she cried out.

"You're heavier than I expected, it's not easy as I anticipated." he admitted in the heat of the moment, and gritted his teeth.

"_Ex_-_cuuuse me?!" _she yelled while being raised slightly in each tug of her companion's. The fire dragon paid little attention, and maintained his balance completely as she got higher. Until…

"Grgh," Flame grunted, and pulled enough for her tail to raise and lay flat on the platform. He gulped, and took sight of an oddity on Ember. A tiny slit was visible, as well as a puffy ring forming right under the base of her tail below the horizontal slit from her underbelly scales. The flame dragon grasped with his forepaws her hind paws instead and comfortably laid on his belly once again, "W-Wait for a bit… I'm trying to regain my… grip." He lied, feeling very distracted by the entrances from his friend. Scanning her lower body with his eyes slowed her ascent, as he felt a heat rise in his body from head to toe.

Flame felt a heaviness on his lower body in particular. An instinctive thought came over him from the heat of the season, wondering if he could have his way with the dragoness he shows off a bit to and give her a grand time, alone with her. He lowered his snout right above her area, and took a good whiff. It was drier, but distinctive much like the lewd scent when he first encountered Ember before she ground a putrid flower. _So she was up to something else…_ he thought with a sly grin on his face. The dragon felt his hips move to and fro in a slowed rhythm, as a few extra thoughts raced within his mind. Climbing atop Ember, giving little nips on her pink neck with his razor teeth, and having a new form of "play" with her, something he'd never thought to crave so highly until the season took hold of his lust so soon.

"_Flame!...Why'd you stop?"… _The male blushed deeply, and sped up his movement against the cool air.

"Why did you stop? Are you even listening? Flame!" the dragoness shouted again. From below she was unaware she snapped him from his dreamy trance, as he shook his head. "S-Sorry, Ember." He apologized looking down to the swinging dragoness, and finally balanced on his hind legs to lift her up by her sides completely to his level, and flutter down back on the ground. A buzzing from the target vibrated and clicked with a last twirl of the platform back to the ground.

The dragoness pushed herself away from his arms with the adrenaline driving breath after breath. "Phew… What was that; did you do that, Flame? You know those buttons are for flightless hatchlings who want to pick fruit, not for fun and games!" she chastised him in a strict tone as she was still in shock.

The flame dragon pawed the ground, and looked down. "You're welcome," he answered bitterly to her. "I just saved you from bumping your head on the ground hard, and being stuck."

"I could very well have taken care of myself, thank you very much. And why go help me like that, when if I free myself I could help myself?"

"Because I didn't want to risk you getting hurt, and definitely not again!" he shouted and dug his claws into the earth. Ember paused, and placed a paw on muzzle. Her friend continued on in a raspy, rueful voice, unfurling his wings as she backed away from his sudden outburst. It was very unlike him, but his rage seemed… built up. "If I didn't care, then why'd I go through the trouble for you to leave without a scratch, more so on my mistake now? And other times when you're hurt and alone, why am I taking my time to watch you and care for you? And with how some dragons think you're snobbish and on your high horse waiting on a hero like Spyro?"

The flame dragon growled and cornered his friend up against the tree on her back. She sank her claws within the bark, feeling powerless and for once silenced. "That's why most male dragons are ditching you, because of your infatuation and think they have no chance, and just ignore you. Why am I still sticking to you from thick and thin, when you get a mere cut as a hatchling and I lick it to when you suddenly toss yourself on me only a week ago because of some male who treated you terribly?! What a way to show some gratitude, even to something like this and even to me, your best friend!" he shouted with a newfound fury. All his jealousy stacking over the years like a tower finally yielded and crumbled to a pile of pale disappointment and stony discouragement.

_Maybe it won't go remotely close to what I wanted. Being a friend and not getting the message through her, and now her treating me like this… _Flame somberly assumed, trying to suppress any chokes in his voice as he stared down at the water from the nearby river. Ember slumped weakly on her belly and buried her face between her forepaws, trying to take all this in. Sure she was ungrateful of the mere mistake, but she valued him highly, even being one of the last dragons to care for her. Perhaps she was not as vocal and equally as receptive to him as a great friend despite trusting him most. Deep inside, she felt a claw prod slowly into her broken heart as Flame continued with his piercing and scathing words. _Does he really mean it? I… I don't know who to turn to, not even my parents, but Flame,_ she cried softly in silence. Her crushed companion flicked his tail on the edge of the water. Not a single glance back towards her.

He stretched his wings. "Maybe I'm not worthy of you, or perhaps you're not worthy of me either. I don't care, but for all this, I'm sick of putting up with it. You don't notice me as much as I'd hope, no matter how hard I push away my own time and energy for you. I'm… I'm done with all this." he ended his ultimatum. Up on his hind legs, the flame dragon carried a mild breeze, preparing for flight. The sobs of what he felt was his unreceptive companion ceased, making his night end with more ease than expected. Taking flight, Flame hovered slightly with his hind paws a mere inch or two, ready to forget of his most troubled night yet.

Quickly, a sudden force took hold of him in place. The departing dragon flinched, feeling himself pull back slightly. The flame dragon rolled his eyes with a huff of smoke from his nostrils, and turned back. He was very well aware of the one tugging him as his head turned. Ember. The pink dragoness bit on the tip of his left wing on her hind legs. Her blue eyes coated with a saline stream of her own sadness, feeling heartbroken.

"Now what do you want?" he complained to her. Flame attempted to flap harder, but she would not let go. "What, you want me to stick around so you may keep your status of not being some loner in front of all the dragons? Forget it, and forget me." The dragoness shook her head, and tried to pull harder, "It's not about that at all! I would never." she tried to reason with him. "I… I didn't realize it at first, but you're right!"

The flame dragon ceased his resistance. He cracked a grin, finally being able to speak on level to her. Finally she'd try to look into a light like Flame's, and perhaps understand him. "Yes, we were great friends as hatchlings. Play dates and digging up gems here and there. And them hanging out as good friends since you're such a good support. Though, I'm so sorry; I probably keep leaving you in the dust. Day after day… I can just… actually imagine how it feels, being ignored by someone who you'd want to just look you in the eye, and admit your true feelings, only to be shunned away by that other. Flame, I've been such an idiot before, clinging on to Spyro. And more of an idiot for not valuing you any higher but just as a friend."

Ember took a deep breath to calm down, and wiped a few of her flooding tears from her eye with her wing. Her childhood laid his head beside hers, very close to making contact. "Do you mean it…? Ember?" he simply asked, expecting the answer of hers to seal the deal on her response. With his wings he arched it forward on the softened tips to brush away more of her tears with ease. "It's been like this for me for years, kinda like your situation."

She simply nodded. "With all my heart, Flame." she confirmed and leaned her head on his. "I promise I'll treat you much better, much like how you have for me." Flame's grin curved into a genuine smile, and draped his wing around her like a hug in which she followed along immediately. "Th-Thank you, Ember. It truly means a lot now that you know how it's like to be me after so many long and dreary years by your side." he whispered softly to the side of her head.

She simply nodded, feeling the warmth of his breath against her neck. The advance was very odd in retrospect, since he was usually more playful like this night. She let it slide; perhaps he would be more endearing and caring, she thought. A thought clicked deeply in her mind. Flame was in a situation like hers, having another to love who cannot deliver that love back. _I believe that's me, that gem of his eye…_ she pensively thought. The years of shoving him aside, when really he had a deep interest in her. _Maybe even deeper than I'd expect._

Their embrace ended as they lowered on all fours once again. "Ember, why the long face?" The dragoness blushed. "What do you mean long? Are you trying to imply I'm some mare pouting?"

The fire dragon shook his head with a cheery laugh, and slid his paw under her head. "No, Emmy. Just you. You seem more happy than you usually are – not that you're not happy other times I see you, but…" he retreated his paw, trying to avoid hitting a nerve with his joke. Instead Ember clasped his paw, and put it back under her maw again. "Well, I guess so. Maybe it's because I just didn't think of you too highly until now." she giggled and nuzzled against him wither her snout.

"Anyway, feel free to stay, really." Ember insisted with a smile, and brushed her tail against his side. "I don't mind; I'm just trying to clear my thoughts and relax a bit here. And you're not too bad for some company, even in a time like mating season. It would be nice not to be alone in a time like this after all…" _Though, can he be romantic rather than protective and caring as usual? Not that I would mind. I'm more relieved that same Flame is beside me as usual._

Flame nodded, and quietly nestled on his haunches beside Ember, placing his tail beside hers. "Sure thing. It's what friends are for – not sure about mating season, though, but yeah. Of course, Ember…" The dragon took a gander down below and between his own legs. What was once that heaviness was finally reduced back to normal.

Finally, she took a brief cough from the serious conversation. "So, you mentioned your extra credit, right? I mean, I'm positively sure you're just yanking my chain. You can't forget your belongings so easily, even for something like this, Flame." she laughed. Her laughter slowed and appeared more forced.

The fire dragon again reverted to his previous and ghastly look. "I… I actually did not bring it and I'm so sorry that–"

The dragoness groaned, and facepawed herself. "Of course you did… Next thing you know you'd forget your horns if they weren't attached to you." She slid her tail around. The tail-tip of a heart nestling atop Flame's in the form of a spade. "No matter. I'll remind you first thing tomorrow morning."

Flame beamed, "Well, thanks! And well, they _are_ attached, silly." Ember rolled her eyes. _He's a silly dragon, but he's my silly dragon, _she mused to herself with a warm smile across her maw, and lay beside him. _Perhaps, just maybe… I'll give him a chance, if he does so wishes…_

* * *

><p><strong>A little bonus chapter, except it's not like it's just added purely to apologize from a lack of posts. A friend pitched an idea to better Flame, and since he's boyish and silly, he might as well face jealousy and be a bit more proud than usual. "<strong>_**The Dragon Knight**_**", thanks!**

**Considering Chapter 2 was originally longer and held more, Chapter 3 here is the endpoint of the original Chapter 2 so nothing is really neglected nor left alone completely.**

**Now then, I hope to finish all this before this blazing summer ends, right before any **_**heat**_** dies down! *ba-dum-tssh!* No worries; I will actually post; I feel 5 or 6 chapters will be it; I intended for this as a side-project, but maybe my first lemon deserves more love (and actual love-making in a chapter or two…). So I might make it still a lemon story, but no actual plot and adventure besides the two fire dragons. Stay tuned, and catch you in the flipside, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3 Burnin' For You

**_AND, UPDATE!_ Whoo! Now for things to slowly get more intimate right here, so again viewer's discretion is advised being M-rated with allusions to sex and such.**

**Lemon fics, how crazy lemons have sex. How absurd, blashpemous. Yeah should expect that. I'll shut up, you enjoy it right now. (psst, we're now back to the original end point of Chapter 2 before splitting it off and improving it)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Burnin' For You<em>**

"So, where were we again, before the platform went haywire and my near-death experience by your clumsiness and my apology?" Ember joked to Flame and tilted her head. The fire dragon laughed, "It could have been much worse, and you're fine without much of a scratch taking you down slowly. 'Sides, I can rattle off more accidents which were _far_ worse."

She grinned, "Humor me; name a few off which makes that pale in comparison." Flame faced Ember on his haunches and counted with each claw. "A wizard down Wizard's Peak I asked demonstrated raising a platform where I pointed, and you bumped into it. I gave too much plant feed to a carnivorous plant down. Oh, and my tail raised in excitement and you tripped from it into the bog as I stared at some big but awesome Attack Frogs!"

"It ruined my spine cleaning down the Dragon Village spa," she groaned. "Of course I'm nowhere as clumsy as you so I don't worry too much."

Flame raised a brow and poked Ember on her shoulder. "I was locked in the barn, and you denied how the farmer can't have put the key under Farmer Dill's barn when I was locked out. As I mentioned it the tenth time, it was there!"

Ember flustered a bit, "I-I didn't think he'd be _that_ simple-minded. He said he hid it outside where no one would look. Of course it was down there." she mentioned.

"Also you rolled down a snowball down and didn't notice me down Frostbite Village as we played on the snow, and I rolled down the hill with it. Crashed into a snowman, and bam I was stuck inside it as a few dragons laughed."

Ember sighed, "Okay, yes I do screw up once or twice too. I burned the top hat they offered and shoved them aside."

The fire dragon smiled, "Which I cannot thank you enough from such a simple but very embarrassing thing as hatchlings. Kids, thinking _maaagic_ will turn me alive by some _maaagic_ hat." Ember couldn't help but giggle too. "It's what friends are for – as tempting as it was to shove a carrot on your snout."

Flame laughed, "Well if you did it for fun, I wouldn't have minded." he admitted. "Anyway, something about a kiss I think we left off." The pink dragoness nodded, "Precisely it. You… actually meant you did kiss a few girls before?" she asked with a forlorn curiosity. _Perhaps he's romantically fine without me, maybe he did get over me._

The fire dragon took a deep breath and faced the sky. "Well, I… Hmmmm, lied. I never kissed any dragoness nor any girl," he began, and drooped his wings and self in front of her. Ember dipped her head, and pulled his head up with a claw on his warm cheek. "It's okay, Flame. I already told you I'm not judging you one bit." she attempted to coax him with another paw on his shoulder. "Besides, it's not everyday someone asks me this. …Even I'm curious too of an actual kiss." she admitted and frowned to the ground. The previous image of Spyro passionately on her heated her cheeks with an arousal of interest and even a hint of lust.

_Not the typical question you'd hear from a guy, even Flame_, she thought. _Of all the things, why ask that? Especially when I've come close and_… she clutched her head as a mild headache pounded. Ember shook her head immediately, and concentrated on her friend's eyes. "So, a romantic, heart-melting kiss. Passionate, rather than the ones from you get from your parents?" she clarified for him.

Flame breathed deeply. "Pretty much, that kind of kiss." he confirmed with better composure. "Thanks, I needed that. And well, I always wondered what a kiss was like. I expect everyone does at least wonder, but do you?"

Ember noticed his behavior changing shift much differently over breaking the ice, being open and even sheepish with both of them alone. _He doesn't typically act this bashful and direct, even when we hang out normally to play. Definitely the heat_, she concluded with a nod, and rolled her eyes to feign a loss of interest with the conversation. Her mind wandered adrift and away from the question. _A kiss was what I hoped from Spyro, but…_She sighed. _It can't be possible, who am I kidding? Not even with the last guy from the desert town, Cliff Town._

The dragoness stood and motioned her head for Flame to follow. Flame silently complied with her request as her face was filled with consternation. After a minute's distance along the creek to the lake, the two dragons situated themselves by the river's edge leading to the vacant lake. Several abandoned baskets sprawled to sleep on the ground as the site was suited for the public to pick fruits by only tomorrow.

The red dragon remained quiet to give her some space and time to think, maybe some deeper thought of a response to the question. In Ember's eyes, a still image of her beloved hero reflected from the lighted water, savoring a phantasm of a kiss with her hero earlier. Despite calling herself an idiot, a kiss with the hero still tugged at her head. How would it be like, the question ticked like a clock in finding that answer or what a good answer would even be.

The dragoness sighed and shut her eyes. She nudged her paw against Flame, ready to speak again from the silence. "Do you wonder… wonder how it would be like to kiss the one you'd love more than the world? More than all gems you can ever dream of? More than all anyone can ever provide, even life itself?" Ember somberly whispered.

Flame nodded and listened. "Sometimes I just feel like that. A certain dragoness, really." he confided. "And I believe you still know who, Ember. I still don't want you to get hurt, or rather if you do I don't want you to be any more miserable. And I really look up to you often – your care for a friend, your beauty, your laugh and playfulness – pretty much most of anything that describes you, really."

A few tears trickled down the slide of her upper snout and rained to the river's curb and dirt between her forepaws. The pink dragoness trembled, quivering at the elusive fantasy with a devastating, suppressed emotional breakdown as his words turned fainter and fainter. She expected it to happen at one point or another, but not in front of a dear friend now that her place was no longer as private as she assumed. When everyone slept the night away, she'd remain alone to gaze into the night for her amusement or fantasize and think. "That was me back then, and maybe still today…"

Her bitter tears crashed into the image with each ripple, gradually fading away like her hopes and fantasies, choking her in each breath. Consequentially, a headache pulsed from her chokes and hiccups. The throbbing force rendered her into dizziness as her head swung to and fro.

The fire dragon gasped in shock. "Ember!" As soon as the dragoness toppled frontwards, Flame dove below her, and leaned his back to her trajectory. Ember's body thumped and hung on his torso and back, cushioned by the impact. "Phew, what a relief." he rasped under his breath.

Flame wiggled to gingerly position Ember atop comfortably and away from the water. The dragoness slowly reopened the slits of her eyelids and blinked. Ember's faded vision image of Spyro shrunk away as the fire dragon moved. The rippled water regained its resilience, flattening back into a plain of water again. Her forepaw extended out to reach the vision as it faded away.

Flame pushed his head close to Ember. "Are you okay? You…scared me there and…" Ember reopened her eyes slowly. The fire dragon craned his head to connect their sights together. She caressed an arm around the back of his neck and chest, and wept a few tears. "Thank you, Flame. You truly are a great friend, maybe the best friend a dragon can ask for." she confided earnestly, and nuzzled her head against his.

The fire dragon warmly smiled from the contact, and gently lowered himself for his friend to slide off on the ground. He put a wing over her back. "It's what friends are for, right? It's no problem at all." Flame acknowledged once again. Upon returning to the question, he rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "So… Yes. I can empathize, maybe more than you think. Maybe more than I realize it too."

Ember nodded at first, then shook her head. "Glad you can understand, though I doubt it's possible for me to find that special someone." she sighed, and pouted towards the ground. "Spy's too busy for anyone like me and others just ignore me or treat it like some stupid game; you'll probably get a chance to meet that special dragoness you may find and love, not me." The pink dragoness gritted her teeth suppress herself from crying another tear. Before another saline droplet would leak, a wing pushed her chin up.

Ember turned. It was Flame's wing raising her now. Her best friend sighed for a few seconds. "I…" he began, hesitant to speak. _Three simple words can change everything,_he thought carefully mid-sentence. His eyes closed, convinced to speak his mind. The female raised her head, and wiped a tear, paying careful attention again. A part of her knew the answer, considering they talked it over a few times. She was a tad annoyed to repeat her rejection on his advance. Except this time it felt more genuine, and she could anticipate it from Flame.

"I… I love you, Ember, I truly do. I love you more than anything. More than every gem, more than the laughs I share with others, and even more than slacking off to have fun with others and even you to have a blast." Flame gulped to gather his words. "I… I want to be with you, Ember." Flame finished after the sentence burst out from his heart, mind, and mouth in complete harmony.

Ember sniffled, looking up towards her faithful friend. She turned her head slightly away from him. The kind gesture and protective watch from Flame empowered her from dwelling into another breakdown. Instead, the dragoness tossed herself towards Flame with a deep embrace on their hind legs. Her tears flowed from her eyes and down to Flame's chest. The previous image of Spyro began to melt away, leaving her in despair, so she'd think until hearing Flame's kind words.

The comfort from Flame being watchful of her time by time was nice, especially when she was down and needed a shoulder to cry on. Earlier there was a certainty no one would affectionately care nor appreciate her, especially since she treated him as a friend and only a friend constantly.

The pink dragoness loosened her hold to speak. A trying conflict ensued in her head to finally distance away from Spyro. "You actually mean it? That's really sweet of you to say, but… you know I liked Spyro so much to put you off from me, just for him… I can't imagine how badly you must feel; you're probably full of jealousy and I can't make it any better since I'm most at fault…"

The continuous longing for her hero left a deep hole in her heart, maybe distancing her from other dragons too much_._"If Spyro's just a hero for everyone, then who can the hero I'd admire and love? I'm not sure anymore after all those years since I turned down many invitations from other male dragons, especially yours." The dragoness regained her sangfroid, but was left confused with the rushing thoughts, more so Flame's words on loving her. The male frowned, and attempted to cease the hug to think. Except, she held tightly on to him. All he could manage was enough distance so their eyes would meet and their noses almost touch.

"I really do love you, Ember. Why else would I admit it when I truly mean it." Flame repeated to the sparkling azure eyes of the beautiful pink dragoness. "Usually I kid around and mess with you, but I'm serious."

"Flame, I'm just…speechless." she whispered as the passionate and fiery red eyes of Flame's entranced her. Ember remained quiet, welcoming the moment more during each passing second. Ember paused, somewhat giggling to herself. "Then again, he never, ever comes to give me an ounce of attention. There's no contest compared to you, Flame. You're almost too good if you can't take your eyes off me when I'm upset and reading my woes like a book.

"How could I have been so blind, chasing a superstar rather than a romantic, and endearing friend?" she rhetorically questioned, and finally smiled again. As she tried to forget Spyro more and more in her head, she attempted to mutter the same words Flame said as her heart beat faster. Her wings unfurled with the flared fire in her eyes.

Flame blushed, knowing that she was trying to forget their local hero. He took a deep breath out of mild disbelief and annoyance, but didn't hold it against her. "Again?" he exaggerated a groan similarly to the previous times she'd rave on and on about the purple dragon. Yet, he noticed a growing aura of resistance from her. Finally she was moving forward and not being clingy as usual to a superstar, but could not achieve it so easily alone.

"Well… Maybe it's finally time to move on completely. Your heart and mind away from the past; perhaps this answer to your old question will make everything clearer: it's a little something you and I are curious about…" he slyly suggested in a more gentle tone. The fire dragon lowered his paws on top of hers. He closed his eyes to nuzzle her as she felt her heart race of her companion's move. Their maws connected together in their first kiss.

Ember gasped as Flame's maw pressed against hers. The gale of his action blew away the image of Spyro into the wind and away. A warm sensation ignited in her heart from the Flame. The dragoness' eyes warmly closed as she eased up from her concerns. What felt like forever lasted a mere minute in her newfound tranquility. Except one simple thing escaped her mind during their first tender moment: breathing.

As she focused on Flame osculating with her for their first time, the deprivation of air dragged her away by the neck from the tender sensation. Her throat cracked and gasped for air to recuperate, meanwhile her partner remained fine with a shy smile from the touch.

"Phew, so that's how an actual kiss feels like." she rasped, regaining her breath and faced perpendicular to Flame. Her love blushed a little as he nodded. "Yeah, I'd say that would be a kiss…" he shyly responded and laughed to lighten the mood. "Of course minus not breathing too well doing it. That'd be bad." His eyes wandered around the woods, wondering if anyone passed and took sight of the two of them together. The beautiful eyes of Ember attracted him from paying any further attention to the outside world.

The dragoness blushed as his eyes met hers again, turning away quickly once Flame's eyes locked to her. _It's more pleasant to be the center of attention like this, no one else but me and him_, she figured, and faced him again. "Feels like a peck, but just longer, wetter, and more tender." she giggled. The thought of a too much eye contact tried to divert her eyes from his in case it was awkward, yet succumbed to the gravitation of his gaze following hers.

Her thoughts of the kiss made Flame laugh. "Well, you would kiss using your tongue. Our tongues from what a few guys told me. It needs a bit of work from you, but 'A' for effort, and it certainly wasn't disappointing." he mentioned with a chuckle.

"That does explain a bit of saliva in the mix," she noted with surprise and raised a claw on her maw with a drip of saliva on her lower lip, "Maybe from you prodding my maw like that for my tongue." The dragoness relaxed and positioned herself to lay on her belly beside Flame following suit. Her heart beat faster, coming close with her rosy scales against his scorched red hide. The heat of his breath excited her more from the heat, contemplating how romantic Flame could be.

"So, um…" she said, staring at Flame with a smile, "Have you met any other dragonesses before me who you cared so much about, or was your eye set on me this entire time? Any recently?"

The male tapped his tail blade to the ground. "Well… Maybe one or two girls I found attractive and sweet–"

"Of course, no one else but me now, right!?" she anxiously interrupted with a hint of trepidation. The sudden outburst alarmed Flame as he raised a paw in surprise.

His red paw moved to rest on Ember's forearm. He purrs a little in the contact and kissed Ember once again by pure impulse. Ember squeaked in surprise; again Flame kissed her, enticing her more. Yet it felt too fast. He was a male, and presumed how thoughts run in romance to them typically. She wanted to savor the love some more with the dragon she now grew to love, but not rush it too quickly to end. _I might as well redeem myself from the last kiss._

She melted into the kiss again. This time, however, an idea rang in her head to liven it up. She knocked her tongue against the door of his teeth to permit entrance. As Flame's tongue invited hers with a welcoming tug, they moaned softly. Their two tongues brushed against each other's, as she felt his movement in her maw and at his. She caressed a forearm around Flame and rubbed the back of his neck. The sensation of the saliva and sensual kissing skyrocketed into higher bliss.

She peered through the slits of her eyelids to see Flame enjoy it more than last time once she learned more how to do it. The dragoness carefully paced herself during the kiss, and allowed him to do most of the movement. She focused closely on her breath to moderate her breaths. With better success, it finished after a dreamy minute with their eyes locked again.

The dragoness pressed her tail blade to the base of Flame's tail. "Now that you reminded me how to make a proper kiss, it's as great as I expected – perhaps better!" she admitted softly with more exuberance. "Though, you mentioned a dragoness you were with didn't quite work out. Nice try to dodge the question with that." she winked, and flicked her tail blade against the upper thigh of Flame's hind leg to tease.

The playful slap jolted him to finally respond, "No, of course not – least not anymore." Flame reassured with an embarrassed grin. "It never worked out once, and the other time something wavered me from barking at the wrong tree when she kept going on about mating being so young – plus flirted with a bunch of other dragons. The nerve of her. Thus, my eyes were fixed on you for quite some time now, and I yearned to be better friends and more."

The pink dragoness understood with a nod. Her thoughts lingered upon what kind of experiences he encountered. _I wonder if it's anything similar to mine back then…_ she wondered briefly, and then shrugged it off for later. "I've wondered if you'd have any experience with a female before me, considering I'm… new to this."

He chuckled. "Hey, I'm just as new to this as you! Besides, I did mention how I _never_ kissed a dragoness before you. Why would I even ask you if I never kissed, silly?" he smiled slightly and caressed her against him. The dragoness blithely pouted, "What a shame you can't teach me more than a kiss. But, I feel it's more genuine and sweet if neither of us are truly experienced." Ember laid a paw on Flame and nuzzled him gently, wrapping her wings around him and closing everything from their views but each other.

Flame blushed at Ember's action and pecked her, pressing his nuzzle firmly against hers. "Yes, so it would be a much more bonding experience." Ember felt the force of Flame become stronger as he leaned in on her. Her four legs wobbled and yielded to the imbalance pushing her back. _Should have expected that_, she thought and lightly tumbled on her back. Flame remained on top, and teased with a chuckle. "I might have overdid that, my bad." he apologized and nuzzled against her head.

"Eh, that's alright; my legs were getting tired anyway." the dragoness lightly brushed off. "That is true, but I always thought something more than just that." she whispered more softly. The submission under Flame made her beam with delight, wondering what Flame would try next with the touches and contact with her. At least something to gratify their moment she spent with her dear and slightly clumsy friend.

Flame lifted himself a few inches higher from his companion to contemplate her words. After some thought it rendered a deeper flush of red through his red scales, piecing what she could intend. "Oh, you mean…" he began to surmise, as he stared curiously into her eyes for a confirmation. "Mating?"

Ember stared at Flame feeling flustered. "Mating?" she regurgitated with confusion, and gently slapped Flame's cheek with her forepaw. _A bit too fast to think of that. Boys,_ she thought and rolled her eyes. The thought did revolve into her head again with consideration. After disregarding the purple dragon she was infatuated with, her current encounter with Flame put her to trust him enough if it even escalated to that.

"Hmmm…Perhaps. Maybe after some loving contact and if you get me in the mood." she offered, and winked at him with a playful smile. The dragoness eased herself below, and rested a paw on the foreleg of her mate. "Show me how much you care, don't just speak it. I'd really love to see." she asked, leaving herself outstretched and vulnerable to her mate.

Flame lowered himself close with an accepting grin. His forepaws ascended from the damp grass to the base of her forelegs to massage. From out his maw, his tongue escaped and hovered over her exposed neck. "You mean like this?" he teasingly suggested, and tickled it on her scales. Ember rubbed his hindleg in delight. "Mmmhmm, not bad." she giggled. "That's the ticket." Her companion chuckled in delight of her words. The fire dragon's tongue brushed lower, reaching Ember's lower chest and upper underbelly in a mere minute.

The dragoness giggled at each tingly touch of his tongue sliding against her. "Ah… Yes…" she moaned, holding a paw on Flame's cheek and another to stroke the side of his scaly body. The dragon grinned in satisfaction pleasuring his mate. Upon raising himself, he leaned close to osculate with her maw once again.

The fire dragon's eyes mesmerized the dragoness deeply. The elating tenderness warmed her heart and muscles, feeling free from her shackles of unfulfilled love. She slipped her tongue inside his maw to return the favor within the silent night. As the kiss finished for now, Ember dragoness pulled the back of his neck slowly closer, and dispersed a few pecks around his neck.

Flame emitted a gasp followed by a slight hum of pleasure, "Mmmhmm, don't stop, Ember…" His dragoness blushed from below, pulling Flame enough to press each other's bodies warmly. She licked his cheek, and rested her paws between his wings and on his back. "Glad you love it. I've always wanted to do something like this." she confided sheepishly.

"Especially a more _touching,_romance. Literally." Flame joked to amuse her as she giggled. He then rested her head again her chest to feel her fleeting heartbeat. As her heart pounded faster, he massaged his paw against the pink curve of Ember's side with a sly smile. The female purred at the sensation, and followed suit as her paws meandered across his back. A claw from each of her forepaws traced around the base of his wings. The enjoyment of every stroke and touch on each other's bodies pleased them little by little.

"That's better." she whispered, nuzzling his head once again. She wiggled to make herself comfortable, until a thin pointed object poked her crotch gently. Ember raised an eyebrow, "Uh... Flame, can you move? I need to move a twig away from my tail." she asked with a sudden embarrassment. She presumed Flame was ready, but found it silly this early before some play, especially since it would break the mood too fast.

"Oh, sure!" he complied and moved away a little without a second thought.

"Hmm, just as I thought…" She swept the grass with her thigh to bring the wooden object at the corner of her sight beside her dragon. "Just a twig, nothing too big of a problem." Her eyes turned towards Flame with a clever smirk. "Flame, you'd have to be plenty larger than that after all these years." she flirted in a tease, and pulled his head close to hers.

"Don't be ridiculous." Flame laughed along. "That'd be far too disappointing in later years to come." A brief thought of Flame ready for Ember made her contemplate for a second. The quick speculation raised her anticipation as her cheeks warmed up. The dragoness took a deep breath as Flame situated himself on top to cradle her within his grasp. His loving paws brushed against her chest back and forth, inching closer to her underbelly once again.

Ember kissed Flame again with as much passion as the enjoyment itself. Her tail coiled around her mate's tail, intertwining into a taut knot. Flame moaned in the kiss, feeling a heat escalate and permeate throughout his body from top of bottom. An unfamiliar rise of heat he never felt in each limb and area in his body, more notably lower. The heat coursing lower was distinct, yet nowhere as strong. _This just feels like when I'm alone. Even when Ember was just dangling. Just wondering how it feels like to mate when no one sees me,_ he thought as his breath intensified by her seduction. _D-Does she know I zoned out a bit because I was thinking of that of all things?_

The soft touches he made calmed her. Ember locked her endearing eyes on the dragon. He mimicked him to rub his sides and back gently, moving closer to his hind legs. The two moaned from the close contact with the other in their sights. She enjoyed the contact more than the pestering thoughts instilled by mating season.

Ember passionately savored the moment. The dragoness was convinced meeting Flame this moment not only an amazing surprise, but perhaps a calling from her own solitude of sorrow when seeking love. Just the thought of a claw sliding inside her to think of Spyro earlier tempted her with its grip of desire until her newfound mate appeared. The intensity of her love for the fire dragon filled her head and blood; her earlier lust precipitated again the previous lewdness to permeate the air with her scent.

Once again, her timid dragoness folds began to expose slightly more and more. Within her inner walls, the same musky and moist scent permeated. Ember simply paid no mind to her body during heat with Flame's presence comforting her. She released his kiss, and pulled his rump closer to her. Although, he resisted, trying to stand higher.

The same heat reverberated in the male's lower regions. Flame became fully conscious of it, and gulped. It intensified over each skip of her mate's body pressing against him as she tried to pull. Flame felt an urge to release it but wanted to fight it to avoid ruining their experience. Instead he kissed Ember again. Halfway through the kiss, a part of him tapped dragoness' pelvis in a rhythmic motion during their pleasing smooch. As the kiss was over, he felt his own length clearly between them. Her body seemed to push against his poking, and filled him with greater sheepishness upon realizing how much he's succumbed to the temptation.

_Oh no, not in front of her. Not at a time like this,_Flame quivered from the thought of it. His teeth clenched, his bit his lip, and closed his eyes, worried what kind of consequence would incur exposed in front of her love so soon.

The force heightened against her lower region as the dragoness' forelegs cradled him closer. A quick grunt escaped from her mouth. It was stiffer, and somewhat fleshy. "Probably just another twig, maybe with some sap." she thought aloud to him, and attempted to push it with her leg. Oddly, the male dragon did not yield for her to reach it.

"Pardon me again, Flame, but," she asked while wiggling some more, "there's another twig on me. But it's not budging at all." she pardoned. She was convinced it was a twig yet her mate knew otherwise as a bead of sweat trickled on his head. "Scratch that, some really, _sticky_sap which I – grr – can't move." she grumbled, and turned her eyes towards Flame. The fire dragon blushed deeper upon hearing her miffed emphasis, and bit his lip harder.

"That's…n-not a twig, Ember." he shakily answered. The dragon stiffened at his position to hold his stance against her movement. "Of course it is, just like the previous one." Ember said with a straight face. The red dragon repositioned himself slightly, but found it too hard to see where exactly the object poked her.

Flame simply felt a peculiar moistness on himself from someplace, but unsure where to move and conceal himself from his dragoness or he'd be in an even worse area. Flame's dragonhood slid a bit over Ember's body caused by a clear liquid. "Please stop, Ember. You're making it worse, please!" he begged, trying to keep calm but her movement made it harder to ignore.

"Flame, are you trying to hide something from me?" she flustered with slight agitation. The unfamiliar object prodded even harder under her struggle. Flame's resistance inadvertently painted his face a coy crimson red; his fleshy and soft self stiffened more by the contact with her lewd scales.

She clenched her teeth to push him off as he continued to resist. "Wait, Ember, don't do that otherwise…" Soon enough, her companion fell back to the ground on his side. "Ah! My bad." Ember quickly apologized being too forceful. "I didn't mean to do it that hard, but I-" she driveled with worry.

"Errgghh…" The fire dragon groaned and clutched his head tightly from the impact. "Don't… look there, please." He slurred inaudibly, and shook his head to regain his senses. The pink dragoness hurried with great haste to check on her partner. Worry filled Ember's eyes as she used her head and horns to nudge him. "I'm so sorry, Flame. I was just agitated from the thing, and – and…"

Suddenly, she ceased to continue pushing. From the corner of her eye, Ember placed a paw over her shy face. She blushed in surprise with her maw agape behind her maw. The flare of red embarrassment nearly matched her friend's with her eyes glued to his crotch. Flame stirred and flipped on his back, fully exposed to her sight struck with awe. The red dragon briskly gasped, then sighed from his accident.

Quickly, Flame bent forward, and draped a wing to hide himself before she saw anymore. "I did warn you." he mentioned again.

* * *

><p><strong>And then nothing sexual happened. The end.<strong>

**... Alright, no. Not ending this long erotic lemon _juuust_ yet. In fact, the good stuff is from here on out and onwards. Though Flame might be in some _hot_ water now. Can't take the heat, step back now if you're not into deep and passionate lemons. Ember may want the D...**

**The DRAGON! Anyway, see ya all in the flipside!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tinder for the Flame

**! AUTHOR'S NOTE, skip past looong horizontal line for the story !**

**3/4 years since the last chapter update. Trite to repeat, but apologies for being late as usual. While it's not much by views, it **_**involves Ember and Flame**_**; considering they're minor characters, I'm impressed – and thankful it's not too clamored for an update had it been Spyro and Cynder instead. Much appreciated, the lot of you, and I'm content at the fair reception. On top of that, it's something which isn't done too often, so whipping out this idea grew on me quite a bit for a lemon. Due to a lack of FlameXEmber, it helps push more for something different on the table.**

**Before I forget, a big thanks to **_**Dayledabomb**_**; he helped get me to gain a great idea to create the lewd lemon in a discussion. I forgot to mention him, so pardon my rudeness. As always, children and people offended by sexual content **_**get outta here**_**; bad story for you, and anyone who's into this, do enjoy.**

**Dust off your wings; I'm back!**

_**Chapter 4: Tinder for the Flame**_

* * *

><p>"Errrgh, my aching tail…"<p>

The fire dragon groaned against the ground from the launch. His joints extended to push him up, hopefully to conceal himself more. A crimson pinkish object popped from a slit from the frontal scales between his hips. The part outstretched with both a slender and stiffness to its fullest length. The heat in Flame's scales continually pumped more blood in his body, heating his face and enabling the throbbing from below.

The previous sight of Flame completely exposed like this tinted Ember's face a rosy red. She was aware of their previous intimacy, capable of escalating; that aura of intuition lessened what utter surprise she could have reacted with. _Did I do that to him?_ she wondered. _Perhaps I pushed it with that play and touching. It's… not bad for an actual sight for a dragon around my age,_ she considered. A brief realization jolted her: the scent she exuded during heat returned to her nostrils. The dragoness' folds once again permeated with a distinctive pungency. The sudden waft puzzled her, unable to piece together how she felt significantly more stimulated now, unable to remove that blinding image of her companion. No words came forth, yet she hurried to her friend's aid as he twitched with each breath.

Her friend, still embarrassed, now rested on his side to face opposite from Ember. The dragon took a gander at himself, noticing his new plumpness. From out his pointed tip exuded a clear pre from his earlier arousal. Flame turned his head to notice Ember before, and sighed under the lunar light.

"Flame... I, er, didn't expect that was…what you meant – well, sort of…" she responded while pawing the earth. Her wing rose in front of her eye to conceal the sight; enough was seen of the dragon, but mainly the object of interest. "I-I was kidding with the stuff about your… part with me, but…" The dragoness attempted to muster out. Instead the sight beckoned her to timidity, sealing her maw with a keen interest. "I just... never saw one up close with another dragon my age." Ember approached closer, getting a better view of Flame to observe. The veins popped and pumped, piquing more curiosity. "I guess you didn't want to see my surprise of seeing more to you like this."

"I, uh…" flame stuttered, gulping down some saliva and trying to recollect himself.

Ember placed a claw on his snout. "You're going to need help with that," she mentioned, leaning her head to his. The dragoness' paw extended outward to meet him. The fire dragon faced her with a coy blush. "Wait, help with what exactly?" he nervously responded, and peered down on himself. A thought soared in his mind, inquisitive if it was to imply helping his new problem.

The dragoness rolled her eyes. "Your paw, Flame…" she plainly answered. "Where else, hrmmm?…"

The fire dragon complied with the request and paused to conjure a response without provoking her. "Well… I thought maybe you meant my…"

She settled on her haunches with him – Flame in front of her – and pinched her snout with her fore claws. Ember's head shook in disapproval of what he initially thought she would help with. "No, not your _sword_, if that's what you're referring to." she briefly groaned with air quotes.

"Way to put it subtly," he added with a forced laugh. It did humor him a bit.

_Boys…_ she thought at first, then smiled to comfort Flame by placing a paw on his shoulder. "Still, that's alright. I did see a dragon's you-know-what by accident. I stumbled to the wrong room after a game of Tailball in Artisan Academy, so it's not _too_ shocking or bad." she spoke, thinking to lighten the mood with him.

"…Well?" Flame asked between their brief silence, awaiting more from Ember's mention.

"Well what?"

"Hmmm…" the fire dragon thought, poking more reasoning in her odd response. "The better question is whether it was intentional?" he slyly chuckled to tease her. "You just _stumbled_ upon that?"

The dragoness flustered with an insulted gasp, shifting her sight down to avoid his eyes, "Well…no?" she answered sheepishly then immediately avoided his direct gaze on her. Flame continued to stare with skepticism, knowing well she was hiding something. "Oh reeeally? You _suuure_?"

Ember grumbled at his question. "You're still just as persistent as always, even when we were hatchlings." she mocked him lightly. "Alright – fine – I was curious, okay? I was tired and I happened to slip into the boy's bathroom. I could very easily just get out, but then I heard an indistinct moaning. It was just… different, almost like he was very, _very_ happy. Dare I say pleasured?" she emphasized with her paw outstretched to the sky, "– and I never heard it before. Lo and behold, a stall was open. I decided to go, and I had quite the…" she confessed, unsure how to put the act properly. She draped a wing to conceal her flustered embarrassment in front of him, slightly miffed having to spill the beans.

Flame cracked his laughed between his teeth. His laughter got the best of him, laughing and pounding the ground. "Eye candy? Sounds like _staff_ than a sword, don't you think?" The dragoness' maw dropped agape, and attempted to suppress her anger. Or so she wanted to feel, her grinding teeth easing quickly into a laugh. "Cracking jokes again just like that, the same old Flame. _That_ Flame I just hate… Or rather love." she mentioned with a cheery laugh. "So, I really was a bit hesitant to think about your size – even as I peered a second ago at you. At least you're no pervert like that one and a few others."

"Debatable," chimed in Flame, only to be met with a puzzled expression from Ember. "B-By my choice of words as a pervert, ha…ha." he recovered himself, recalling his sight at Ember from the raised platform. _She'll tear both my wings with her fangs if I dare mention what I saw at the platform now, or another 'appendage', _he gulped in thought glancing down at his current softer state.

The dragoness scooted close to Flame, tapping his hind leg. At first, he showed a slight reluctance; the presence of Ember was vastly more warming to him despite his silly behavior appearing as a façade of confidence. _It can't be too bad. She's not one to judge harshly of me…_ he thought. The fire dragon smiled comfortably by her gentle nudge in their shared silence, and then consensually turned perpendicular to her. His hind leg spread outward to her to expose himself for her eyes. "Like I said, it does not look too bad. Nor too big – at least I think." Ember noted as the member retracted with little stimulation.

Flame gulped with both eyes of hers locking towards him. His heart raced with anticipation with her concentrating on him. "Well… What now?" he inquired as he brushed his forearm. An untimely and distinct shiver filled his lower body; Ember's wet and cold paw from the dirt swept against his warm underbelly scales with a chilly moisture. "Shhh…" she hushed her companion softly, and continued her advance nearer towards his part.

The dragoness leaned her side to brush herself against him. She rested a paw at Flame's cheek. "Well, I really love how you handled me." Her playful claws slid from his cheek to the nape of his neck to beseech him on his back. The dragoness stepped closer with her paw to quell and perhaps seduce him for a bit. Ember carefully climbed atop her mate, pinning him down with her paws on each of his legs. "I must return the favor. I insist, and I'll be gentle much like you. Promise."

Ember's tail blade rubbed around the base of his knot to tease and please her friend. Flame's flaccid state faded as his veins warmed up to circulate his blood. "Ahh, you don't have to, Ember…" he gasped in surprise. His modest words contradicted each content moan by his friend; her tender touch sent shockwaves of pleasure to course his body.

Her body descended lower atop her companion, as her folds skidded past his tip. Ember smiled, pleasuring her companion lovingly with the brushing heart of her tail; the flame dragon continued to twitch with blood flowing in each slow stroke. Her tail blade moved away, and the scales of her tail coiled him to squeeze gently up and down. The dragoness's heart drummed harder with her rubbing gradually quickening. The previous lewdness of her scent intensified with their satisfaction.

Flame's moans loudened steadily. "Hey… Ember. Do you think anyone might… catch us?" he huffed while staring ahead of her. His eyes scanned the vicinity for any wanderers under the night. The dragoness slowed her pace, and followed suit around their environment, then back to Flame. The same silence still lingered in the background. "There's not even a peep, and it's late, dear." she responded. "I think what matters more is that I'm with you, in the privacy we have here."

Flame agreed with her. "We're completely alone. No one to watch at this time." he moaned. Both dragons smiled in each other's eyes. Nothing could break the bonding between them in their most intimate moment.

Flame stared at Ember descending even lower on him, her head near his crotch. The throbbing motion of Flame's was halted by the dominant grasp cushioned by the pink dragoness. The squishy sensation and pulses within her paw widened her eyes with an anxious yet eager interest. "Hmm, it feels a bit smoother than I expected, Flame." she nervously admitted. She began to motion her paw up and down, hoping to pleasure her mate with her sly smile. Flame angled his head back as his dragonhood warmed with the friction of her strokes. "Ah… Ember... M-Maybe you can… use your m-maw?" he stuttered between his between his moans.

The dragoness's modest smile curved as her lover's moans were now music to her ears. _The foreplay and now teasing worked_, she thought as she pressed her snout against him. "I thought I'd play around with the gem of my eye. Is it too much to ask for?" Ember joked. A bit of liquid seeped from the tip, enough to whiff a distinct scent in her nostrils.

Ember retreated an inch to gaze into his clear fluid. _Oh, that was quick, _she thought, _That can't be all, now can it? _His erect state throbbed and yearned along with him. She placed a claw on his tip and used the other paw to rub and further entice her dragon. A long breath escaped her maw, feeling more seduced by the sight of Flame.

The fleshy, reddish knot compressed slightly with her paw giving a playful squeeze. "How's this?" she teased. The dragoness jerked his member towards the opposite direction, earning a simultaneous hip jerk and yelp of pleasure from him.

Flame's leaking fluid seduced her with both the mildly saline taste and its wet kiss on her cheek. The dragoness lowered herself to lie on her belly and opened wide. As the tip of her snout tapped it, she paused to gauge his size. _How much of it would he like?_ _The tip, or all of it in my mouth,_ she surmised. _Or can it break or bruise if I'm not careful, or scratch it? _She hoisted herself up from the wet grass a few inches. "I don't know… Is it safe?" she wondered to her dragon.

"Safe? What are you talking about, Emmy?" he asked her, the confusion suspending his lust.

"It's simple: what if I bite it too hard, or scratch it badly?" She checked her fangs and razor teeth. She intended to avoid harming her love for their intimacy, especially their first moment.

The dragon rolled over and situated himself in front of Ember to comfort her cautious grimace. "I'm sure it won't hurt. Just try not to grind your teeth on it. And even if it does, I'll let you know, sweetie." he reassured her and pecked her maw. "It… could be great, I don't know. I'm not _that_ flexible to check myself if it were amazing."

The dragoness giggled with a mischievous grin. "If it were too good, I wouldn't mind biting it."

Flame's eyes widened with a shaky grin. "Ah-ha… I only have one of those!" he nervously gulped.

The pink dragoness smiled down to him. "It can't be too bad especially since your juice tasted nice," Ember answered, settled to please him. The dragoness lowered herself as Flame's presence put her at ease. "I'll be gentle. Once again, promise." she repeated after him. Her maw opened slightly to feel the dragon enter inside. Flame's eyes shut halfway, and the wet grass coaxed his descent to catch him during her ginger advance.

The flavor of mixed saliva and the meat of his tip tingled at her tongue. Flame bit his lip as his her maw pressed against his organ, still accustoming to its tenderness and size. He attempted to sit upright to watch; instead the sensual lust flowing in his blood relaxed his senses and heartbeat. All he could do was balance himself on one foreleg to bend and gaze lovingly to Ember's motion. The tough cushion of grass and soil met his lower back for him to lay and stare into the forest brush above, each peeping star to peek in their affair.

"Ember, mhmmm… Don't stop. It's so great." he beseeched in between his moans from the sensation. The dragoness pupils raised to meet his and reactions under her power. Her friend enjoyed each slow dive Ember took in him, and she wished to pleasure him more. Past the tip, she pushed her maw in deeper. The taste, the fluid, and the steepness of his size entranced her to continue.

"Enjoying it, Flame?" she whispered in a calm voice. She ceased her movement abruptly, and pulled away to climb atop him, and turn to face parallel with his sight. Her tail arced high with her heart concealing her dragonesshood.

"For your eyes only, my love." she spoke softly, as Flame's eyes locked towards her rump. The yellow heart blade unveiled her bare self to her mate, "Uh…I…" Flame murmured, attracted to her body. His eyes merely scanned around each individual part and scale on her lower body. Ember smiled as Flame was distracted by the view. She lowered her behind and rubbed herself on his chest and neck. The rubbing parted her pure scent of heat on him. He was completely under her control to impress, even for her first time. "Just relax. You're warming up to it, I'm sure."

The dragoness resumed her motion with him inside. Her humid breath and tongue tickled under the cold night, and produced further moans from her mate. Flame's eyes stared towards the moistening void she exposed to him, seduced of her features. With as much care as the dragoness, he experimentally licked Embers quite wet slit. In response, Ember shivered with a squeak of pleasure.

The dusk wind strengthened and swept across their dragoness opened her eyes, noticing the cold wind intensify her to quiver from his tongue. Her hind claws drilled to the soil because of the frigid wind. _Brrr, would be nice to have a warmer night out of all days_,she groaned in her mind. _I really could use a toasty blanket or some source of heat than get a cold so easily. _An idea popped in her mind. _Be gentle, as you promised, Ember_._ Though… I wonder how it would feel on me…_

The dragoness steadied his knot between two claws, and exhaled a toasty heat from her throat. Flame loosened his hips feeling the heat rise in him. He looked towards Ember with surprise, yet relaxed under her service. "It sure is cold, especially for us fire dragons with more susceptible body heat, _Flamie_," she muffled with him filling her mouth. "Care to warm me up a little, please?" she pleaded in a beseeching tone voice.

"Sure, sweetie." He nodded and licked her folds. His maw brightened with a faint, red light, and spewed a gentle fire close to her opening. Her legs ceased to shiver by the dragon's warmth. The muscle and nerves within her labia tenderly loosened; the wave of relaxation channeled through her body with a newfound toastiness. Likely it was not just the warm heat, but perhaps under the sheer touch of Flame's toasty tongue still brushing so passionately against her.

"Ahhh! Mmmhmm…" she purred with a kiss to his tip, and proceeded deeper in his shaft to continue. The dragoness lowered to rest her chest against his pelvis. "You really know how to please a dragoness, Flame." The fiery heat from his licks on the vulva to her sucks wisped within them both: a mutual crispiness filled their mating organs.

Her legs spread wide to expose herself. The dragoness moistly dripped with his saliva and her fluid leaking. "It's so amazing," she moaned, fitting his erect member almost completely within her maw and bobbing with greatest haste.

"Oh, ancestors!" he panted loudly and pulled away from her slit. A mere inch was not engulfed to prod the far interior of her throat, feeling it beat harder with her love. The dragon then inserted his hot tongue within the heated canal of his mate's.

The dragoness shook from drawing him in for too long, and pulled back to catch her breath. Flame tickled her inside, making her pant in ecstasy. "Aaah, Flamie!" she whined, enjoying each push of his tongue inside her companion.

Again, she lowered her maw but simply wrapped her reptilian tongue to coil around his member with a forepaw to stroke and beat on him; immense seduction coursed each passing second and pump they took on and inside each other. The pulses in Flame's member surged with more force, making Ember wild with her wait to finish him. _Ah, he must be getting near!_ she passionately thought as the excitement clouded her thoughts, and shoved his member by the knot within her throat.

The flame dragon she pleasured bucked his legs again. A rush pulsed inside his member engulfed by her maw. Flame quickly clenched his teeth from the stimulation, and pulled himself away from her hold. From within his tip left inside, a bit of milky-white fluid shot out. The dragoness's eyes dilated with the burst, as the unfamiliar substance leaked inside her mouth and dripped on her muzzle. In near unison, the dragoness flinched from her mate's release. A weak, clear squirt exited from her folds and on him.

"Mmmuhh..." she slurred, feeling dizzy after the climax. She simply collapsed on her mate. His member drooped limp on her face and snout. "Flame…" she murmured, concentrating again as a sweeter, yet mildly saline taste entered her tongue. "See? Not… too bad, quite honestly, ahh."

He chuckled, lapping the dragoness' sweet liquid with his tongue against her. Flame retracted from her and purred next to her on the ground, sides touching. "You're right, especially for you – not that I would think you'd taste bad." he bashfully blushed. The dragoness stared at him with a skeptic, then a cheeky grin, rolling her eyes. "What, you were thinking it'd be bitter or gross?" she mocked and nudged his horn with hers.

"Pfft, like you would know for sure." he played along. It's not like you've tasted yourself in your own time."

Ember opened her mouth to speak, yet flustered from his words. "Well… Er… It's _not _like I had at least once!"

The fire dragon waggled a claw. "Tsk-tsk. You hesitated, _Emmy_."

She pretended to cringe at his response as if she was appalled. Yet the dragoness sighed with accepted defeat. "Alright, you got me." she confessed. "Yeah, _twice_, not once… In all honesty right before you came tonight–"

"Literally." Flame interrupted with a naughty chuckle.

"Smooth as ever, Romeo." Ember added with annoyance. "Anyway, I got bored one night. Doesn't everyone, maybe _you,_ perhaps?"

The fire dragon recoiled back by her biting accusation and sweated. "Uh… don't you be ridiculous! It's not like I would ever." he ineffectually denied and rubbed the back of his head nervously. The dragoness showed a cocky grin, and laughed. Flame's denial was humorously blatant as she climbed atop his back to halt his scratch. "Really? Why the sudden itch? That's the best you can do in trying to lie?" she chortled.

Ember's companion hastily tapped the claws of his forepaws together. "Well...I…Ergh. Fine, no use denying it." he playfully sighed in defeat, and stroked Ember's foreleg. "You got me, yes I've had a taste test myself. The world's just full of perverts, isn't it?" he retorted cleverly to Ember. She looked at Flame from above with a straight face and a shrug.

"Touché. More so with mating season and the heat after all. … And us." she sarcastically reminded him. "But, the very first time I was curious how it tasted like." She lifted her hindlegs to the air to sway willy-nilly. "You know, if it was fine enough for a mate. I wasn't sure myself, and it was… pleasant. Why else would I have let you lick me?"

"You too?" Flame asked with surprise. "I partly did it for the same reason, back when I was alone at night a month ago. Kinda like a cook: they sample what they have if it's right for others to try. And… I'm glad you like it." he smiled brightly and draped the cream membrane of his wing on her side.

The dragoness giggled from his analogy playfully. "It makes sense as silly as it sounds." she thought aloud, and eyed Flame below and a bit to the right; some grass was coated with their juices. Blatantly of all were the few milky-coated blades of grass. She flipped off of him, and slipped her muzzle under his side. His previously erect member limped down with a few drops of her saliva and his lucent seed from the tip. The dragoness' paw rubbed around the scaly slit housing his member.

"You have such a great taste, probably from being pure without another." she teased with a claw prodding his scaly base. Sudden pleasure jolted him, yet a gasp only escaped his breath. Her libido from the experience enticed her more from his question, thinking more of Flame.

Only, she withdrew her claw to the ground, facing down the moist earth. "If only I could have had that for you…" she muttered under her breath.

"Ember."

The pink dragoness raised her head quickly with a brief tug; his crimson paw clasped the ruby of her neck brace. "Ember? Is whatever that was bothering you still in your head?" She immediately knew Flame would prod more on her thoughts. Question was, should she tell? It would only break the mood between them. "You've been more upset recently before all this."

Ember shook her head.

"… I can tell it's that same thing since days ago. What's stuck in your mind?" With a sigh, she rolled from her friend. "I promise to tell you later. I do not wish to bog our time if it must be about me too much." _Maybe tomorrow he must know, _she contemplated. That same figure in her mind returned, only the garbed figment stroking its hand across her, and descending lower, and lower…

She let out a deep breath as her eyes shut. "I need to wash up before I go back indoors. I can't return home all muddy and… messy after that."

"I?" Flame asked, raising himself on all fours to face Ember.

"Well it _is_ late at night. Plus you _really_ should get cracking on that report in two days for the teacher. I can't keep you from academics if you're going to catch up on sleep for until afternoon and lounge, all because you decided to find me out here this late at night."

A soft, yet sad growl emitted from Flame. Upon inspecting her ruby and the metal wrapping her neck for any smudges, her eyes shot back up to Flame. "Hmmm… How about a 'trade'? Just help me get the difficult spots on the bracer to wash up too. I have a rough time washing it myself, and I don't want to drop it down the stream and to the drain at the hill."

Flame looked to the dragoness, and nodded. "And maybe you could give a pointer or two in getting that scroll done?"

"Aaand with some sharp quills at the comfort of _my_ house. And if we finish, a bit of fun if you're interested…" She bumped her rump at his side with a wink. Except the flame dragon blankly blinked at her gesture. She tilted her head looking at him, and the idea finally illuminated more with a wink of his own. _It could be him pretending not to be too dense,_ she thought with a mental sigh.

However, a tail blade crept over to her side to trace her curviness. It continued all the way to her tail, and a tail coiled around hers. Her eyes followed the source: it was Flame. "Let's stick together out from here. There's more light if we follow the stream out and be closer to Dragon Village." she told him. "Also, I'd much rather not be out in the dark too long, in case something is out here."

A slight rustle of a distant bush echoed. The dragoness attempted to pinpoint the source, yet was only interrupted by a gentle tug of Flame's. "Like that for starters!" he whispered quickly, and flapped his wings – Ember following his lead to glide low.

_At least he cares for my welfare,_ Ember thought.

"And also for some… _better_ privacy, after my part of the bargain." he added with a sly wink. "Surely you don't want _just_ the brace and brief bath, but some company, riiight?"

_And catches on quick. Lovely._

* * *

><p>The loving pair finally descended lower to the lower part of the stream, shallow enough to reach halfway up their legs. A protrusion of earth raised above with a lone torch perched atop, still alit to ward the darkness. At the bottom, Flame followed a few meters off to the metal bars blocking anything larger from getting swept inside. However slim objects would be swept away such as Ember's bracer.<p>

"If I just wash at at home, my parents may just wake up with both of us together. Better safe than sorry, take two birds with one stone." spoke the pink dragoness following beside him. She lowered her chest to dip the gold, and submerged her ruby halfway. Raising it up, she looked to her friend while rubbing the exterior with a claw, and grunted. She couldn't quite get the lock inside between her chest scales and the plating.

"Flame, can you reach in and click the lock for me?" He followed suit and shoved his paw in between. She took in a deep breath to hopefully make room for him.

"Do you _really_ have to bring this thing wherever you go?" he asked. "Your neck must be sore with this heap of metal."

She scoffed, "Boys won't understand, not even you."

"It's several pounds of dead weight, though!"

"Please, it's not like I'm some evil black dragon wearing bracers of iron on my neck. And then on my forepaws and tail. _That's_ unnecessary – and not at all stylish in any sort of way."

"What is that supposed to mean, Ember?"

"It looks unattractive. Either that, or more deserving of the insult, unlike how you call _this_ single, but beautiful brace unnecessary."

The chain clicked open with struggles (and whines) after a minute, the both of them working on scrubbing the smudges and specks of dirt and dust. The two dragons separated to scrub themselves on each part of their bodies. Traces of their fluids leaked away with the cleansing stream. The female held it out with a paw extended out for the male to splash water on the bracer afterwards.

"It's just important, happy now? It's… both precious and sentimental for me, really." she finished. Her eyes wandered upon the cleaned gleam of her bracer, and caressed it close to her.

"Fair enough. I'm sure it is as dear as you put it than some lousy knick-knack," Flame settled for with a roll of his eyes. It only earned a brief glare by his companion.

Ember raised a claw to give a mouthful again, until a crunch of the a few leaves crisped aloud. The torch above them blew out, causing the two of them to jump. "Down!" Flame whispered with haste to Ember, bumping the wrist of his forepaw on her's.

"Hrm?"

The fire dragoness raised his wing to pick up the source – whatever it was atop the wall of the drain above them. "Just do it, please!" he hushed her, and dragged her with the brace they both held under the rock the drain perched under.

Above them, the silhouette peered down with the moonlight on its back. A distinct whoosh of the flame billowed, and the torch was lowered below to search for anything below. The two fire dragons huddled at the bars, Ember atop him and his tough back spines. The fire male could barely examine the figure, but only the smoke with the torch. The pink dragoness wiggled comfortably to bide time until it finally.

A swore from likely the figure broke the silence, followed by footsteps to the other direction. The wooden stick plummeted into the stream before them.

Peculiar to their sight, there was a red bandana as Flame caught the torch floating perpendicular to the bars. "That's funny, I don't recall these being in any style around here," he noted picking the cloth with his teeth. "Come to think of it, what a droopy horn that dragon had. I could barely see him – or her… or it, if neither."

Ember slid off him and peered at it. She gulped, and turned her head away. "And to think it was over and done with…" she sullenly spoke before yanking the cloth forcefully from Flame – tearing it slightly – and laid it on the ground. She lowered herself on her belly, next her head on the dirt and away from Flame. _I thought, I just thought he was away from me for once!_ she shouted in her head, some tears dripping to the ground. The brackish bitterness deluged the mud and down to the calm waters leading down to the dim blackness of the drain.

"Leave me alone already…" she wept softly, and clenched her paw. A sizzling came forth, and her claws enflamed with a distraught swipe against the rag. It singed with a larger tear, but beckoned her with a crisp crimson left.

Flame could not help but watch. Another slash. It was almost as if his own heart was tearing, but he was fully aware it was not his doing, nor his own heart she intended to tear. "Ember…" he called softly, creeping closer to avoid surprising her.

"It's your fault for clawing my hopes more!" she rasped under her breath. Her slashes lost accuracy swipe after swipe. The red rag continued to haunt and hurt her as a twisted nightmare. "I've never felt so destroyed since, and all you had to do was leave with that…" she muttered, distinct enough for Flame to hear.

_Was there another dragon? _Flame pensively thought, pawing the dirt. _Back to being chopped liver, again and again, until seeing Ember like this. _He moved the brace from his paw to his teeth by the trimming near the ruby. _She can't be like this forever_. With that, he presented the neck brace in front of her. Another swipe at the rag, now completely missing. He gulped, watching his love in this rage, and attempted to grasp her blazing paw with his enflamed to bear her fiery anger.

"Mrgh!" he muffled loudly against her force. Had it not been for the brace, he'd shout loudly, but only left a few disk-like dents with his fangs. The fire dragon opened his eyes to find himself on his side. A streak of lucent fluid began to bleed out from his lower neck and cheek, leaving Ember to open her eyes in horror above him. He could only quiver, and try to recollect his bearings.

"F-Flame!" she cried out suddenly beside him. "I-I didn't mean to, I swear!" The quiet wind swept the rag atop the ruby; the gemstone appeared now eclipsed by the veil of crimson. The crying dragoness swiped it away and stamped it to the ground. Her love continued to hold her precious brace. Ember bit her lip, and gratefully took the brace. Instead of asking him to help put it on her, she merely rested the brace on his neck and clicked it on him. It was tricky, considering her neck and chest was more slender than his.

_It could be sized to suit him, but I can't help he looks… precious with my treasure,_ she noted. The fire dragon coughed and looked up to her. "Em…ber, I should have known better while you were in that fury. I–"

"Shhh… Shhh…" she whispered to him. She calmly dampened her forepaw and brushed the claw slashes, and licked his wounds. "It's my fault; I should not have let myself lash out like that," she began. "You deserve no actual pain of mine. It is not your problem nor burden."

The fire dragon nodded, and allowed her to continue. "I do not want to sound pushy at a time like this, but is it appropriate now you explain?"

Ember looked to her side, and to the charred bandana which enraged her. "Yes, I must explain myself. Before that, can you move without too much trouble?" she examined, pressing on each of his limbs for any reaction to injury. Nothing; Flame was fine. _What a relief. He's just fine, only hurt._

The fire dragon carefully rolled on to his front side and pushed himself up. He wiggled his legs and fluttered his wings with a reassuring smile. "I'm A-OK, Emmy." he spoke with his usual energy and sangfroid from the injury. "You didn't claw too deeply, thank ancestors." The pink dragoness cracked a smile, and looked over a hill. Dragon Village was in a short distance – dimmed with all lights and torches off. Ember rested him against her side in case the clawing still hurt.

Flame could not help but close his eyes with her newfound calmness. It was contagious as Ember felt the same, and guided Flame with each step. The tender atmosphere remerged between them of the commitment. It was still frigid; the sooner to return home, the better. Especially since it was much later than usual she'd be outside, typically when staying outside too long. The pink dragoness spoke, "Brrrrr, I can't wait to rest on the puffy straw and blankets. Dumb late winter." she complained. The time progressed much later than her usual stay outside, feeling herself shiver more than usual now.

"Ah…Ah-choo!" the dragoness pivoted away and sneezed once with a soft sniffle. "Sorry, I don't normally stay out this long, Flame." Her companion wrapped an arm around her, along with the blanket of his wing. "No problem, but you're right how it's been too long." he mentioned. "It's a shame we could not stay out too long tonight, even away from our dens. And days after our trade proposal…" A grimace of disappointment appeared evident in his face.

Ember looked at closely at Flame. This time, she could read what was going through his head; returning home was but a mere part of the problem. She placed a paw on his side. "Well, it's not easy for me to just hide how empty I'll feel back home after tomorrow, since it was such a great night we spent."

Flame sighed, convinced of having to abandon his newfound partner after tonight and back to the daily grind. He shook it off with a look to the stars. "But, we can always see each other, every single day, so don't feel too bad."

The dragoness nodded. "I know, honey. It just would feel empty if we left each other so soon after just now. What if everything this night is all a dream, and we return like normal?" As he kissed her forehead, her eyes closed to savor his little act of courtesy. "Your parents won't mind not knowing I snuck out with you for just one night, right?"

"Well..." she began to explain with a hesitant laugh. "My parents are actually light sleepers, and they wake maybe an hour or two past sunrise. I did leave a note saying how I'm with another girl in a sleepover – of course lying to just stay at the lake, until you came. It'll be fine, just to rest with the sweetest dragon I've met for tonight." she finished, nudging Flame with her side and a wink. "Change of thought; how about your place instead? I'll still fetch you the fresh quills from my house, and we don't risky rousing them."

Flame looked into her eyes. A smirk curved in his face with a claw on his maw. "My parents sleep _a lot,_ and they are heavy sleepers. As long as we don't make a racket, they won't even stir the slightest. I have a lot of cozy pillows and warm red bed sheets there… and hot chocolate to warm up."

The dragoness waved her wings in anticipation. "Oh yes, that sounds heavenly…"

He nodded, and licked his lips. "Speaking of which, I could really use some!" he exclaimed and headed towards a direction away from Ember's home. "So it's a deal, Ember?"

"It is." she answered with another warm nuzzle on his cleaned, albeit slightly reddened neck. Ember nodded and followed frivolously, "Thanks! I just really, really love hot chocolate, even for a upcoming, frosty Spring morning." she added.

"Besides, what we did back there, we should at most finish in some other place than there. You did pleasure a few sweet spots, after all…"

The male suppressed a laugh. "You mean anal next?"

The pink dragoness widened her eyes and facepawed. "Wha? No! Get your mind out of the gutter, Flame!" she responded, and slapped the back of his head with her heart-shaped tail blade. Flame could help but laugh heartily. "Your reaction, Ember. Priceless."

Ember rolled her eyes. "Boys! You can't live without them."

_Still has the mindset of a child, I swear,_ she thought with a long yawn, _But within that immature and laughing exterior is a sweet dragon, _she concluded, and stepped towards the familiar path she previously came from, ready to end each other's night in a high note. More importantly of the bandana she slipped under the brace she set on him. _Tonight, everything will be made clear._

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this part. There will be even more citrus-y tartness to come in the next chapter, plus romance. Hope this long-delayed update didn't startle you, but a review would be appreciated whether it rocked or sucked. Or praise or tear me a new one, either or. Been a while since I continued, hence "dust off your wings". See you all in the flipside when I continue this and other things. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Blazin' Embers

**YOU GET, AN UPDATE. To think this fanfic would be a year old, whoa. Time for the part some viewers have been looking forward to: the citrusy-lemony goodness. :3**

**I'll shut up, you enjoy. *whisper* Have fun~.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Blazin' Embers<strong>

The two dragons padded towards Flame's home via the same, familiar path Ember took was traveled again towards Dragon Village, with each stony house huddled for warmth beside one another. The flame dragon resided higher from the staircase bisecting from the same path Ember previously took. The lit torches illuminated more passionately to ward away the darkness with a gentle light. It was serene overhead the tender, fiery couple. The two conversed a bit, sharing smiles and laughs on the way. It didn't feel much different than before they both professed their intimate love for each other; an amiable bond flowed, but with a newfound endearment their eyes.

The pink dragoness giggled, "And apparently that's how it felt for her!" she explained, with a bashful expression on her face. The flame dragon flinched his head back in equal confusion, but more baffled with his maw agape. "Wait, how does that even work? Your girl friend, how can she even fit all that in from him?!"

Ember shrugged. "You got me. But apparently in the littlest of places, something com-plete-ly big can just somehow _squeeeeze_ right in there. I'm more surprised it wasn't even painful in that spot."

The flame dragon nodded, and nudged her elbow. "So… Is it that painful in there?"

"I dunno, never tried it even once. As she said, it's not easy to consume _that_ much of the lamb. Even with the chunk of the shank he pawed to her."

Flame blinked, and laughed nervously. "Oooooh!" he stretched his note, whipping his head around and scratching his horn. "Y-You're referring to the lamb she tried to eat… with her mouth."

The young, draconic couple appeared to the doorway of Flame's home. A behemoth of a wooden door guarded his home, composed of both stone and brick. Nothing more grand than the dragoness' home as they appeared similar.

"What did you think I was implying? I clearly said he helped jam a chunk of lamb in her mouth since she was very exceptionally hungry," Ember asked of Flame. Her friend simply tugged at his own horn to debate in holding his tongue or not. "I… thought you were referring to… anal."

The pink dragoness pinched her snout with a long sigh, "Boys… No, you missed that she _ate_, not… inserted something inside her. By it, it was the food, not her tailhole…"

Flame rapped a claw lightly on the wooden door, "N-Never mind that, here we are!" he diverted. A rosy blush still appeared on Ember's cheeks, now contemplating the thought of something big in such an orifice. Normally, it wasn't anything special or intimate; the two playmates typically stayed at each other's abodes to hang out or play with friends. Instead, their new aura filled them both silence of the night with something different in mind.

The fire dragon hopped to a bush under a window, and dug his paw through the moistened dirt. The pines pricked at his foreleg and paw, but he retrieved the key. The door clicked open, but Flame pivoted the door slowly with hardly a creak to break the cool air.

"Come inside, Ember," said Flame gesturing his head inside the house. The dragoness nodded silently, "Alright; but keep it down. I don't think your parents would appreciate a late guest at this time in the night. Especially if we, well… make some noise." she blushed thinking about it. A quick sense of adrenaline filled her; normally she'd be obedient and follow her parents and safety, but under the watch of the mate she loved, it felt more intoxicating. More free, not really rebellious in her mind. It was blissful, to think of the time they'd spend in each other's company in the night.

The two dragons set foot inside the room. A thick carpet welcomed their paws, feeling each fiber brush against their pads. Nothing echoed nor wisped within the open rooms and staircase as the parents of Flame's snored. The two, growing fire dragons nestled side-by-side up the staircase.

_Is this for real? Might I actually experience love to a more intimate scale?_ thought Ember. _I wouldn't have imagined myself coming this far, even with a dragon such as Flame… but he's so charming and sweet. It shouldn't be anything bad, nor would I select another dragon besides him._

_Ember… Ember… _Flame thought within his head. _I am most amazed how she'd look into me as the dragon I became now. Sure I had my moments being a silly kid, but finally she sees through more to me. Even if her expectations were high, I think I've matched Spyro, or done better for her sake. Good hero, but perhaps he cannot suit Ember's needs like I can. _

Now it was all within the privacy of his room to come.

It wasn't anything too special at the moment, with the eclipsing shadows casting on the entire room. What brightened were merely a few candles set upon a bedroom desk besides his bed as a source of light. The bed was loaded with straw for Flame to sleep on, but was untidy as Ember expected with a small giggle.

"You're still as dirty as ever, Flame." Ember joked and walked over towards the messy bed. Her forepaws grasped a few thick straws sprawled out in the floor, and playfully tossed a few in the air. They juggled under her blows, and scattered off on their noses. The flame dragon laughed along with her play. "Hey, you're going to make it even worse than it already is, Emmy." He played along, and slapped a chunk of straw at her with his tail covering her underbelly and chest.

The pink dragoness giggled along, and patted his horns. "I could be doing you a favor, considering it's already bad enough!" she cleverly teased, and readied herself to pounce against the bed. "Cannonball." she chirped under her breathe, and launched herself to the air with a flap of her wings. The sea of straw puffed to the air atop her, as she rolled playfully on it. "Don't go without me." He joined in the play, leapt to the air.

A dust devil of straw encompassed the lovers, giggling beside each other on their backs. "We just never age, do we?" Ember giggled, wiping bits of straw on her companion to coat. Flame's maw buzzed with some laughter, "We do, but who can't resist a bit of fun and play?" Flame answered with a cheery smile. The two dragons rolled over with a paw on their chests to catch their breath; little did they notice the warmth of the other's paw was closer than they thought. Right against each other.

Flame rubbed his paw against Ember, and attempted to retreat it. Suddenly his movement froze in place by a resisting paw: Ember's pink forepaw grasped the wrist of his forepaw to tug. A sheepish smile was evident on her face. "Please, don't leave your paw from me." she beseeched in a sweet tone. The pink dragoness inched closer on the straw mattress, and carefully climbed atop her mate.

Ember's scales and body gleamed away from the darkness under the gentle moonlight and the candle. The scales glistened almost as brightly as the ruby necklace atop the clavicle of the fire dragon she set on him. "You know, I always found you just a bit cute ever since we first met and years to come." she confided with a more coy expression. "Had I known you'd be more open and welcoming of my feelings…" she trailed off, brushing Flame's forearm with her forepaw. The texture of his scales against her paw coaxed a relaxation on him.

Flame looked at her, concentrating at her eyes. A small tear exuded from her iris, radiating an ample light by the candle. The rays glistened her ruby as much, producing a more sweet, but vulnerable side of Ember. She showed a few signs earlier, except now it appeared much more noticeable to the flame dragon. His heart steadied its rate, feeling comfortable and not as shy and awkward with their intimacy.

Flame took her forepaw on the ruby, and cupped his forepaws on her's; the lovers' bodies pressed against each other in a warm harmony in the refreshing night. "Ember, maybe you were a bit foolish, but only back then." he comforted her with a genuine smile. "It might be a girl's thing to waltz about for a dream guy, but sometimes they may not be as obvious as you may think, my little candlelight."

The pink dragoness placed a claw under her chin, "In a way, I guess… Before then as a hatchling and kid, I always fantasized of Spyro. We all know how that turned out to now," she mentioned with a flick of her forepaw. "But then, I tried to move on and managed to meet another… creature. Not a dragon, actually." she began with a twiddle of her claws raking on each other in thought.

Flame perked up, "A creature that is a… A caveman? Fairy? Sea Serpent?"

Ember shook her head, and readied to speak.

"Ape! Wait, could it have been a weasel? They are pretty handsome to some dragonesses I heard – if you can get past the 'duuude' and 'whazzap' and this weird lingo they have. Or could it been an–"

"Armadillo, Flame."

"Arachnid – wait, armadillo?" he repeated puzzled. "An armadillo? They are far off the west from Dragon Village, aren't they, at Cliff Town? You know, like Bandit who used to sweep by around town time by time. I got a weird vibe from him, I dunno; maybe it's just him."

The fire dragoness sighed, "And that was my recent crush. Turns out things ended badly on sour terms between us," she began and sat on her haunches – motion her partner to follow suit to face the window's edge. "Frankly, had he not come into my life, perhaps I'd have been crushing for Spyro, and been more like my cheeriest self as usual. I'm fine in front of others, but clearly you saw me hurt when I was alone."

Flame stepped up to move towards the windowsill, pointing to the general direction of Cliff Town. "So what was so harrowing when Bandit did something bad to you? He wasn't _too_ bad, just a bit odd and someone gentlemanly."

Ember walked beside him, placing her forepaw flat to the window. "It all started only a month since Spyro managed to best The Sorcerer who attacked Dragon Realms to conquer…"

_It was a simpler time. Spyro seemed nice and all, but then we exchanged letters during the whole Shadow Realms issue. He seemed rather charming to speak with, and started off as pen pals. Nothing too extraordinary. Once the turmoil subsided, I encountered Bandit and spent a few months in a relationship with him. It was nice; exploring his dry and arid home of Cliff Town, exploring Tree Tops with him capable of hopping on branches with ease as I flew – and once even heading to Dragon Shores for a swim. To think he'd convince me I'd look ravishing in a bikini, since it was always more attractive on an adult capable of standing on two legs._

…_But that's besides the point. I certain it was true love for months to come, even if others found our relationship a bit odd – an armadillo with a dragoness. Funny. Until one day it all crumbled; I was going to meet him at Cliff Town, and instead I find him in likely an affair with another dragoness. All I heard was moaning and some… bizarre noises at the time which sounded pleasured. Lo and behold, the two were doing – well – what I think was pretty much what we were doing earlier, but I had no idea! It was shocking to find my love backstabbing me behind the back with another dragon – the nerve!_

"_Why have you done this, Bandit?!" I distinctly recall myself shouting. Immediately I shut myself away from what they were up to, and returned home. Burning each and every one of his letters, I sulked more to myself when thinking of love. Spyro, if I moved back to him, it would feel quite shallow. That's the last thing I want to do – return to another crush as if it is a scapegoat. Sure I seemed fine in front of everyone, but it just left an emotional scar on me looking back._

_And so, one night, I just went to the newly grown orchard with the panels to help hatchlings pick fruit with families. I didn't tinker with anything, but it was a good place to remain at nights and count the stars as usual. Often I'd just let it out with no one to watch…_

Her paw rubbed against the wooden side of the pane-less window, looking higher to the twinkling stars. "And then you came in just one of the nights – later to inquire for some help again with your scroll to write," she giggled. "But of course it was not a complete waste of time, Flame…" she reassured him with a paw on his shoulder.

"You do not resent armadillos all because of Bandit, right?" Flame finally asked of Ember.

The pink dragoness shook her head, "It'd be short sighted of me. I know better; bad dragons and good dragons. The same can happen for armadillos, and any other creature alike. The residents at Cliff Town upon hearing us separate are still friendly, but I completely avoid him for that sole reason. I highly doubt it was a misunderstanding, but I'd rather not check since it was awful and looking back at it doesn't make me feel much better."

Flame nodded, and turned to rest at the bed. "I-If it makes you feel better, I'm always around. I shouldn't be a broken record since I already _do_ that, but… you know. I'm not that kind of guy despite a few boyish quirks."

"Like perversion?" Ember spoke, changing the subject to divert away from the previous recounting. The fire dragon nervously chuckled as she approached him, flicking his tail on the straw. "Weeell… at times. It's some way of words,"

"And peeping, _Flaaame?_" she emphasized. "I thought you took a while to help me up from the raised platform; hope it wasn't too much eye candy for your boyish antics getting that good of a look."

Flame's jaw went agape, "I-I have not a clue what you're talking about!" he tried to defend himself, flustered by his friend. "What makes you insinuate that of me?"

Ember placed a paw atop his underbelly hard, "Come on, I managed to get a glimpse swinging from there of you simply staring. Lower, might I add? I'm not _that_ oblivious." She pressed a pinch harder, "Well?"

The fire dragon gulped, "F-Fine, I did. But I still lifted you up; I don't usually do that; just got caught up in the heat of the moment – no pun intended this time of the season." he added with a coat of red in his cheeks.

Ember sighed, "You're lucky I wouldn't make a candle out of your tail and torch you to a crisp," she admitted and laid herself atop him on the straw. "I don't mind taking a bit of advantage over the heat for the two of us…" she decided and rested her head on her companion. Flame's neck could feel the warmth of her breath not even huffy over what he did. "Love you, Emmy." he spoke and wrapped a wing around her.

The pink dragoness nuzzled and lucked his cheek, "Love you too, Flame." The heat of the moment finally fully captured Flame, as both love and the season's control of their hormones synchronized to a heavenly balance. It no longer felt awkward, but more natural to each other, even if it would escalate.

The touch rose Ember's body heat, as a heat coursed from head to toe, and on her curvy figure. Her breath slowed, listening and nodding just once. "Back to what you were talking about earlier, forgetting my crush and being a bit dumb, thanks, Flame. Perhaps I was, but I learn. I can just see a little light of hope now, no more of this pitch black loneliness lurking behind me." she beamed with a returning grace in her voice and joy.

The pink dragoness looked at Flame once again in the eyes, feeling a new aura of warmth in them, as he became more open to her. The two dragons closed their eyes, and their heads inched closer to come into a kiss. Their forepaws squeezed tight on the other's and the ruby pendent of Flame's was warm to the touch on her lowered chest; a soft kiss swept a sensation of love to the air. Their wings unfurled to and wrapped the dragons to shroud the outside world and keep their romantic solace.

The osculation of their maws lasted a few minutes, and finally they broke free with a controlled tempo to breathe. "That was just as amazing as the last one, Flame, maybe better." She admitted and faced her head to Flame and caressed the fire dragon.

"I can't agree anymore," agreed Flame with a chuckle in his voice. An odd expression was noticed in Ember's eyes; her lips curved to a slyer smile, and her tail whipped a little bit back and forth. The heart-shaped tail blade of Ember's wandered a little against Flame, from his hips to delve lower. The tail blade skipped from his groin, and hopped against his hind legs, brushed against them quickly. The flame dragon tingled with a wiggle of his hips. He pondered more of what Ember intended as her tail neared his own region, coming closer and closer.

The tip of the Ember's heart pulled itself around his hips, drawing circles against each thigh of Flame's. He felt his breath finally steady, anticipating more of what Ember wanted. "Go on, Ember," he cooed. "If you'd like, we can do it again just like earlier. Perhaps finish what we started…"

The pink dragoness giggled, and allowed her tail to dance around him. The tip poked against his scales, feeling the toughness of his hide to the tenderness of the spot between the thighs of her partner. "If you're good, we can perhaps try a certain, tight spot. That place you mistook my friend of taking in…" She teased, and pressed the her blade flat against her mate's groin. The press pushed slightly at first with a playful push each second. Flame felt a blush build on him, feeling the press against where his dragonesshood would appear.

The dragoness smiled more, watching the face of Flame's lower muzzle quiver with anticipation. The dragoness ceased her tail movement, and gently nudged Flame to fall back and relax with her snout. The flame dragon raised his paws flat atop the stack of hay making his bed. The pink dragoness scuttled higher on the bed atop Flame to plant a warm kiss on her partner's neck, letting a bit of saliva escape from her maw. He merely moaned by the sweet and moist kiss as she continued to plant a few kisses on his sides and forepaws.

Ember gave a seductive smile down the flame dragon below her, and turned her lower body to face him. The male took a deep breath, once again noticing her rump close to his face. The female carefully eyed the spot she pressed, noticing a few ridges ripple and fold away into an oval. His sheath was slowly disappearing to expose the tip of a fleshy object, still cozy and tired after the previous encounter.

"There's your little sword, Flame." She played around. "Maybe I can pull it out for you?" The dragoness pressed a claw at the center of the ripples and traced around his flaccid member. The claw lightly scratched his sensitive sheath which made him gasp in pleasure. The heat of his body intensified, as blood pumped from head to toe, some blood diverting to the channels of his fleshy member.

The sword slowly raised from the groin of Flame's, thickening and expanding with every few seconds before Ember's eyes. A quick burst of adrenaline filled her, noticing the dragon prepare himself for her love. The more and more it erected, the more tempted Ember was to have him make love with her. _Not too soon,_ she thought. _Slow and steady before we continue._

"That's much better," she thought aloud, and traced a claw up from the base to the pointed tip. Her white and polished claw flicked the member against one direction, making Flame yelp in a quick wave of pleasure. "Oh… Ember. It's not a toy, you know." he shyly spoke, feeling his mate's dominance slowly take over. The pink dragoness looked back towards Flame, and struck an idea as her face was filled with some inspiration.

"I know a way we can liven things up, just a little." She insisted with a coy but lustful smile. Ember faced Flame and nudged him with her heel of her hind paw on his hind leg to stand up on the bed. The dragoness dropped a pillow from her teeth, and tossed herself on her back. "Let's try it the other way around than last time." she suggested, covering part of her face with a paw. The idea was very enticing, but felt very dirty in her mind. She still wondered if Flame would be interested.

The flame dragon faced Ember with a slightly skeptic grimace. "Are you sure?" he asked with a hint of worry. "I mean, I love to do this with you, but I'm unsure if it might hurt a bit. You won't choke, will you?"

Ember giggled, "Of course not! As long as you don't jam it down my throat. Plus my muzzle can fit plenty like that dragoness I mentioned."

"Think of it like a game." she offered and brushed his chest with her tail tip. The fire dragon looked to the side and listened on the reverberating snores of his parents. _Not a bad idea, I'll play along her little charade of our moment._

The flame dragon grinned and rubbed his chest. "We've done plenty of games. I wouldn't mind _this_ type of a thing to try out, but only because it's you." He snickered, and turned himself to face away from her with their bodies parallel. The flame dragon felt his erect self throb a bit, wondering how the sensation may change if he were to thrust this way. He felt his throbbing mass inch closer to Ember's nose by the tip.

Ember scooted herself comfortably and closer under Flame, and poked his nippy member with her snout. It was still pink and a cool with their fluids previously drying on him. The dragoness opened her maw, and allowed her tongue to reach out and rest underneath Flame's tip. The fire dragon squirmed a bit, feeling his member heat up rapidly against the brushing of her tongue. She remained silent, and used one forepaw to pull it straighter down towards her underbelly. She grasped him by the paw, and began to stroke him very carefully and softly. Her pawpads grazed against him, feeling the friction give a greater ecstasy in his lower body with each moan he emitted.

"Any more comfortable now, Flam-ie?" she teased as her paw reached against his knot. The fire dragon felt his forepaws give out, as he hunched over to keep his lower body up to stand. He gasped, "A little… little more, Ember." He answered. "But, nothing even I can't… handle." Flame looked back, seeing Ember's smile widen more by fondling him gently. The fire dragon steadied his breath, and nodded to himself. "Alright, I… I guess I'll start, then." Flame alerted her, and arced his back a little more. He came closer against Ember snout, poking her very gently. She nodded, and allowed him entrance within her mouth, feeling his member warm against her moist mouth. Flame made a quick yelp, feeling his part being partly swallowed by his passionate companion.

The part of Flame's throbbed with mild pulses, feeling his precum merely melt away within the saliva-filled chamber of the dragoness' maw. The flame dragon arced his back a little more, feeling from what was half his size to his entirety within the dragoness' mouth with a sudden thrusting motion.

Ember gagged little by little in each push, feeling Flame push far too deep inside for her to handle. The flame dragon eventually heard the chokes and mild squirms of Ember under her, and immediately retreated from his tip. The dragoness instead used both her forepaws to push Flame's crotch away with more force as he moved a step away in front of her so she can breathe easily. "Flame, be more gentle." she told him with a hint of anger.

Flame sat on his haunches. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I just, well… I got into the heat of the moment a bit. I thought maybe – maybe if I tried harder to please you, you'd enjoy our time much more – you know, our game." He apologized, feeling a bit of his dignity chipped. "Just got a bit carried away. Didn't mean to choke you with… that of all things."

Ember dismissed the thought with her paw, "It's completely fine. Just take it easy; you'll know when I'm ready for more so soon." she reassured him, and rested her head once more on the pillow with a flick of her tongue from her maw. Flame took the signal, and lowered himself down upon her once more, swallowed again by his companion.

The pink dragoness hummed softly, dragging her tongue to tickle around the fire dragon's sensitive tip. The fire dragon took a breath feeling the dragoness return, and looked down to Ember's folds between her legs. Flame lowered his tongue to brush against the base of her inner thigh, making her squirm underneath him. He flicked his tongue upon her pink canal and sucked gently on Ember. A passionate heat continued between the two together with each other's company during the end of mating season.

Ember moaned louder as she dove deeper into Flame's member. Her eyes opened to slits and peered at the knot of her friend. A naughty thought filled her as she felt her paw around the underside of his tail beyond the knot. Finally, she found it: Flame's tailhole, feeling as a series of ridges going inwards to the center. _Glad we both took a refreshing bath. Hope he enjoys a little surprise to take inside…_

Her claw prodded the spot, making the fire dragon lurch up. "Th-That's not where–" The flame dragoness gave a soft hush to him, "I'll be gentle. Promise," she slyly spoke in a soft tone. Ember pressed her claw against the tail hole of Flame and eyed his reactions. His muzzle shut and a slow nod came from him during his licks. His tail hole widened a bit to allow entrance to her lover.

"Ahhh!" he squeaked with a gasp, and panted hard. Flame's rectum stretched to compensate for Ember's claw penetrating him. "It's alright, you're washed up properly like me." she spoke to him, and continued to move her claw up and down and all around with a swishing motion. The fire dragon bit his tongue, and held a claw to the air. "T-Two can play this game, Ember…" he toyed with her, and followed suit to press against her tail hole.

She smirked, "You would love to, wouldn't you?" she tempted him. "Come at me with what you've got, big boy…" Ember's anus yielded to her friend's claw pressing more and more, and stretched for him too. On top of that, Flame drove his tongue inside her heated canal to savor her taste. The pink dragoness' tongue hung loose feeling him drive his claw inside her tail hole, and stroked Flame's member. "Mmmhm, you know when you challenge a dragoness, Flame…" she moaned, and held her paw at the base of his knot, and proceeded deeper down his length with her claw still drilling.

The fire dragon pushed his tongue deeper and deeper within her mate, and swerved his hips for Ember. Examining her lust increasing, the dragoness appeared ready for more. Albeit a little rough on his member, he moved his hips to bend along with her maw left, and then to the right. And even proceeded to thrust more inside her, eliciting a throbbing sensation as his pleasure skyrocketed along with her. Ember simply lashed out her tongue against his fleshy member pushing deeper and deeper inside her. Sucking loudly at times with his precum coating her mouth and even her snout, she enjoyed pleasing him more to this extent with her folds stimulated by her mate's loving tongue.

Eventually, their energy built up on their mating organs: his member and knot twitched more and more, while her loving passage burned and churned with the building sensation. Ember's eyes widened as Flame's knot grazed on the front of her fangs, and the fire dragon huffed louder and louder. "E-Ember!..." he gasped and tried to silence his noise, "I'm going to cum again!" The dragoness placed a paw to rub her folds alongside Flame penetrating his tongue deeper and deeper inside her. She could feel it again too, and it was no longer draining but also… so pleasing and blissful.

The flame dragon pushed himself to his deepest within Ember, and she muffled out: "S-Same here, Flame!" Her companion pushed hard one last time, and his eyes opened with his tongue hanging off his muzzle; a thick, sticky release filled the pink dragoness' muzzle. Within her mouth, his tip twitched and shot his seed deep within her throat, seeping down the back of her tongue and deep with a sweet and saline taste. It was sucked completely clean by his mate, leaving only saliva to coat his appendage.

The similar release occurred for Flame, when he watched Ember's hind leg buck and squirted her fluid. It shot at Flame's chin, and he sucked more at her urethra to let it splash on his muzzle. It was more saline compared to his own seed for Ember to taste, but highly erotic and pleasing by her scent.

The dragoness pushed herself up with a bit of fatigue in her body, and tossed herself atop Flame. The fire dragon did not mind her fluid on his back spines grazing on her wet folds. "That was amazing, Flame…" she spoke a bit exasperated and licked his cheek. Flame smiled with his muzzle all damp, and now his own seed on his cheek by her tongue. With a brief kiss, they exchanged their fluids once again – breaking free to settle himself on his back to cuddle.

"Almost better than the second time – _almost,"_ admitted Flame with a chuckle.

"It's because I shoved a claw inside your butt," she giggled with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad; I enjoyed something in mine too, you know."

The fire dragon laughed, "No, no. Not that. Just it felt very new and, well, I was completely new. But it was close getting all down and a little dirty with you." he winked and licked her snout. She smiled, brushing a forepaw on his shoulder. "I wonder what we could do for our little 'games', Emmy."

The pink dragoness turned towards Flame. "What else do you have in mind?" Ember rhetorically asked to seduce him a bit more. The female licked her maw with a keen interest of his response. A cute smile curved from her muzzle, "Oh, maybe something more…intimate." her heat and libido finished for him. Her rump raised higher with her tail to the air to sway in his view.

The fire dragon smirked upon her request. "Oh, I know a spot, but…" he trailed off in his words. The thought of it was enticing, yet felt hesitant to comply with some uncertainty. A slight blush popped from his expression.

The dragoness curved to a frown from the corner of her maw. His reaction seemed genuine, making her think twice after the previous contact. Perhaps it's too early, or neither have just yet became confortable moving this deep in their romance in their age.

_And if Flame were to not do it, he may grow distant if we don't do something like this; he could go for another dragoness_, she feared, and be alone again. Yet, Flame loved her and maybe can fill her empty void. The thought of mating season for increased lust conflicted with her thoughts: nature at work, or a sensation of pure affection. _Maybe he's not ready,_ she presumed. _It could be this fun driving him and me, there is that._

"Well, if you want…" she said, a hint of anticipation and worry in her voice. The pink dragoness pushed herself back on Flame's shoulders without touching his limp part. "I understand you care for me, the same as I do for you, but I don't want to rush this for solely pleasure. Plus, I'm sure mating season is simply driving us at the moment."

Further contemplation filled Flame's thoughts. After several years befriending and knowing his companion better, nothing elated him as much as Ember's presence. Unlike other dragonesses he encountered, a certain flame ignited from her friendly spirit, despite her irrational hope of being with a hero. He always ensured to watch over her when she felt down, even for trivial conversations of her purple hero back then.

"Ember…" he gently called to speak his honest verdict. "I think it's okay." The dragoness' eyes opened with awe, and concentrated on her mate to listen more. "I would love to. No other dragon but you, Ember."

"Really, Flame?..." she whispered, with a glistening brightness in her eyes. "You will?" The dragon caressed her gently, and licked her cheek. Ember closed her eyes to hold her mate as a few tears of joy slid down her face.

Flame finally released her after a few minutes. The dragoness peered down below them to the straws of hay. She scooped a pawful, and locked her eyes on Flame's. With a brief blow on him, he tripped up and fell on his back, and the dragoness swished the leaves beneath her with her tail to scatter them to the air like petals fluttering from a tree. A cloud of leaves seemingly made her disappear at an instant as the fire dragon tried to regain his bearings quickly – after spitting some which lodged into his mouth and between his fangs.

Directly in front of him when the straw scattered into a mess on the bed and even the floor left and right, Ember leaned against a floorboard with her forepaws to hold it. Ember appeared to await the fire dragon of her passion who only admired more of her rosy figure. A few images popped from his mind, seeing his companion age. From hatchlings to being in elementary, playing together, during the few crises around Artisans and Dragon Realms which Spyro ran circles to save worlds, to now living a more adolescent age after some years.

The dragoness raised a brow, noticing him simply idling in place. "Uh, hello? Earth to _Flaaame_?" she called softly, and waved to him. The fire dragon let out a nervous chuckle and paced over behind her. The flame dragon mounted atop her, aligning his hind legs beside her's. "Oops, sorry, just a bit out of the loop." he hastily excused himself with a nervous chuckle. "Soo…uh… How does this exactly work?"

Ember rolled her eyes. "You must have _really_ been daydreaming there, weren't you?" she shrugged flatly. "We learned this since elementary – and I'm _positive _other horny dragons are out doing this in mating season. How did you even forget?" While tempted to laugh, it seemed cute and charming since they were new at it – plus Flame's attention span and mindset is of a child at times which elicited a mental facepaw here and there to her.

"Well..." she said, collecting a bunch of the hay to make a mound for her to lie back upon, to look into Flame's eyes with a sly smile. Her paw played with his member – finally again throbbing with anticipation – and pulled it to face her exposed opening. "You put your wee-wee into mine and go in and out until you're happy." she playfully mocked with a giggle.

Flame snapped back into reality from Ember's literal touching demonstration. "Oh, I knew that. I just needed the, uh, blood flowing yeah!" he laughed.

Ember sighed playfully. "_Suuure_ you did."

The dragoness turned once again only to lie on the mound, and finally raised her tail. Flame's eyes set upon her tail hole and moist opening. His veins pumped and pounded faster with his heartbeat, preparing for their moment. The dragon's shaft curved and erected to a full length on the base of her tail poking underneath. He lowered his head next to her, "Are you ready, Ember?" he asked.

Ember squeaked upon the prodding penis. "Yes, I am. …Just be gentle, please." she requested, giving a quick peck on his cheek. _It is time_, she thought, and rested comfortably against the straw, facing her innocent mate.

The fire dragon pushed the tip of his member against her slit. It was wet and lewd upon his sensitive, soft flesh, and felt an immediate rise of pleasure. The wave of pleasure from her slit vexed him in deep bliss before starting, filling each dragon with anticipation. "W-Wow." he gasped quickly. "I didn't even start, but it felt so good."

"Yes... Flame, it truly does." she spoke once her entrance expanded to intake his tip, feeling him enter her very carefully, like she wanted. His member was already coated with her saliva, making for a more comfortable entrance. Flame's erect part felt slightly cold compared to her internal temperature – _likely from his penis in the air, _she figured. _But_ _the vagina is indeed extremely warm. _"Keep going, but be steady, Flame. It might hurt a bit going too fast or deep."

The mating dragon nodded again, and pushed inside slowly. Using a mere inch of his tip, he pushed himself slowly in and out to better grasp the sensual pleasure of their intimacy. The thought of satiating not only their lust but their reciprocated love by going deeper tempted him, but he remained loyal to his word for his dragoness.

The dragoness closed her eyes and breathed deeply with each thrust from Flame. "Yssh, aagh…" she winced quietly a few times in between a few thrusts.

Flame towards her. "Are you still okay, nothing broken or anything?"

The fire dragoness nodded, "No, you're doing nothing wrong." She reassured her mate. "It's only natural, my love."

The flame dragon nodded, and continued to slide himself again. Each gentle movement filled Ember with great delight, feeling his member cool her tight walls. Her forepaw wandered on one of Flame's forelegs wrapped on her chest. It contented her with how tingly and warm it felt inside her. Her soft moans implied more excitement, and the dragon continued to enter slowly deeper within her.

Her mate pumped himself an inch every few minutes in their time of quiet lust. Finally, he penetrated her walls with almost his entire length minus his knot and an inch. Flame moaned in pleasure, as her inner tautness gave much leeway than when they started. Earlier grunts and pants shifted to moans and purrs. It was far smoother to penetrate, and they warmed upon each other's body heat as he embraced her from the chilly weather of the night.

"Phew… It's almost nearly in." he spoke. Upon staring down to her mate, Flame noticed she was no longer biting her lower muzzle. Rather, her mouth agape to a mere slit. The cool air exchanged with her blissful breaths in and out. "So, no more wincing, or are you enjoying yourself?" he checked.

Ember nodded to her mate. "It's all tingly and very, very moist… Was it too much of a surprise after a while?"

Flame chuckled, "Nope, hardly any if you wanted my input. I shouldn't have to ask to know you'd enjoy it."

The dragoness smiled, "Another reason to select no other dragon but you, Flame." Ember closed her eyes to savor each consecutive thrust from her partner. An idea struck in her mind to help satisfy him even more.

"Allow me, Flame," she insisted, "It would be rude if you do everything." By pushing herself slightly from the headboard, her bottom pushed against Flame's stiff member. The fire dragon yelped and peered down. While the dragoness' tail shrouding his view partially, her groin gently tapped his knot. In each press of contact, his breath intensified in sync with her.

"Mmmhmm, any better?"

"Much better, Ember." Flame moaned and continued at the same speed. A rush of excitement took him over from her seductive movement, until her paw pushed against his underbelly. "Good boy. But relax, before you finish too fast while I'm not comfortable."

Flame blushed, and leaned closer on her mate. "Right. Got a bit swept up of the moment," he purred. He pulled himself out to gain some room for her to push, and ensued to repeat her penetration against his own on her. Once their noses touched, he whiffed her warmed breath.

"Thank you, Flame." she responded, rubbing her paw on his scaly neck. Ember once again kissed him passionately. The sweetness of his seminal fluid and their saliva still clung to their tongues and teeth. The thought of having a loving mate amazed her. How Flame agreed with her in the heated moment had a tender aura of completion. The feeling of emptiness escaped out her chest easily as if she was never alone the whole time.

The dragoness moaned after the kiss as the dragon wrapped his forearms around her shoulders and lower chest. "Ahh, Flame, you're getting better at this more and more." she whispered to the side of his head. Flame simply nodded without a word. His eyes shut as he deepened his thrust over time.

The dragon slid his tongue against the back of her neck, feeling a rise of pressure inside his member. "Ember…" he spoke with his bulbous knot swallowed by Ember's loving canal. He gasped a bit, and had some difficulty to pull away. She tried to pull her hips back to push as usual, but shared his difficulty. After a sudden pop, Flame pulled his member to lie atop Ember, poking on the base of her tail.

"Hrm?" she hummed in confusion, looking back to her lover. The fire dragon looked to her.

"I can't keep going in that hole, Ember. If I do, well… our parents wouldn't appreciate a _veeery_ early thought to become grandparents so soon." he explained. The dragoness eased her panting to speak.

"Well… It is sweet to have _a_ thought of just you thinking about how it'd be bad so soon." the dragoness noted with a smile. She flicked her tail left and right, "But you still want to finish this night with a bang, right?" she suggested with the same bedroom eyes begging him to continue.

Flame chuckled to himself, "I'd be disappointing our special night if we just ended here…" he mentioned. Ember nodded and took a deep breath. "Probably some more fellatio and toying with your soft, squishy cock once again. I'll just make you cum in a jiffy, right when–"

A large object pressed on the base of her tail. It was not as slightly sharp as Flame's very own claw. Two forepaws grasped on her waist, seeing the fire dragon rub his tip against her tail hole. Ember purred softly feeling the thickness and force it attempted to squeeze right inside her.

"H-Hey! Flame!" she called to him, and pulled her rump away from him to stand once again. "And just what do you think you're doing atop me?"

Flame craned his head with puzzlement, "Uh, I thought you wanted to finish this up? You just said it seconds ago!" he garbled out. Ember's eyes half-closed, and grasped the ruby necklace on him to pull him closer. "I do… But I think it's my turn to have some fun, darling." she confirmed.

"On your back, Flame. I'll give you quite a gift to remember…" she promised, lying him slowly on his back on the same mound of hay. The fire dragon beat his wings to flutter some hay and balance himself comfortably on the cushion. The fire dragoness climbed atop him, and pushed her rump against his knot. "I don't want you to get soft too soon switching holes…" With that, Ember pressed her tail hole against Flame, "which is why I'd love to continue and finish while you're still excited, love."

Ember continued to press herself against him, but it was quite large compared to his claw inserted in her rectum. Flame moaned at each push. After a few more dives she attempted, his forepaws rested on her hips, and pushed her with greater force to take him inside. Biting their own lower muzzles, they winced; Flame's tip compressed while her anus curved inwards more. Finally, they were successful…

"Oaaaah!" they both whimpered as Flame slipped himself inside of Ember for a few inches. Ember gasped loudly with a thin, wisp of fire escaping her maw. It was drier inside, and most certainly tighter as Ember's tail hole did manage to compensate for Flame's size; only it compressed tightly, appearing as if her tail hole scrunched inwards where he penetrated deeply.

She rested her forepaws atop Flame, taking multiple breaths. "Alright… Oh… Here goes." she spoke, and carefully thrust herself against his member. "For what I called a sword, you're more of a staff, Flame…"

The fire dragon moaned along deeply, feeling himself getting squeezed while penetrating her tight tail hole. "I'd say a lance, if it's hurting so… good." he added, pushing himself gently inside against her rhythm. Ember gasped feeling him squirt some drops of precum inside her. The lubricant eased the passage to take him in and out, but it still hurt her little by little pressing onwards. Her maw opened to give a loving bite to the neck of her mate, scratching his scales.

Flame's tongue flicked from his maw, enjoying the small pain which slowly subsided. Likewise for Ember after a few minutes passed, and it was more comfortable to enter her love's second tunnel. His member pushed more than halfway, which made Ember growl with his lust. "Ah, Flame, to think you were quite a mouthful and silly as a hatchling. This is… unbelievably more satisfying, oh!" she purred and used his chest as support to push deeper than rest on.

The fire dragon huffed more and more, feeling the dragoness penetrate all the way against his knot, intensifying each of their breaths. "Ember… Ah, you're really hot when you get down to the heat of it, my passionate gem…" he complimented her, hoisting her up and down. Ember released her teeth with a metallic taste, watching a few drops of blood making Flame grunt.

"S-Sorry, Flame, I just–"

The fire dragon pecked her neck and licked her cheek. "I-It's alright, I know it's quite a lot to handle…" he reassured her. She simply nodded with a sheen of euphoric tears in her eyes with a smile. The dragoness moaned louder and louder, caressing the rub pendent on Flame's clavicle to rub. "The same with you, my fiery sweetheart." She replied and pushed deep enough to feel Flame's knot. The dragons yelped softly with each other's love minute by minute, shuffling the hay beneath them more and more.

Finally, Ember dropped herself deep against his knot, eventually feeling her tail hole expand to accommodate his size with a jolt of pleasure. "Oh yes, Flaaaame!" she winced, and cradled the partner below her.

Flame gasped with a loud growl of passion, feeling his member slosh against her tail hole and splash a drops of precum to the floor and straw. The strands of straw stuck at each other's crotches with the sticky fluid dripping on them. "E-Ember… Oh, I'm… I'm going to cum once more!" he warned her, and settled her mate on her side beside him. The pink dragoness wrapped her forelegs to embrace Flame tightly as he pounded his knot against her tail hole, crying some tears of joy.

"F-Flame… You're going to make me cum too, at this rate," she shouted, feeling her orgasm near its edge. After several more thrusts, Flame slapped against her tail and didn't pull out. The internal twitches of his member ceased, each lover's maw to the ceiling.

"Ember!"

"Flame!"

The flame dragon's knot filled her tail hole as the fire dragoness' head whipped back with saliva dripped from her tongue. Flame's seed proceeded to squirt and shoot deep inside her, coating her inner walls and leaked out from his member down their thighs, and drizzled the floor. It drizzled with a sticky warmth in her body, and she kissed the dragon in the muzzle once again softly. It lasted for a minute, and the member flopped off from the gaping tail hole, drooping more flaccid and slowly retreating back from within its sheath.

The two dragons softly purred in their osculation, and ended it sweetly with a look to each other's eyes upon separating. The dark night no longer eclipsed the top part of the bed, illuminating the two scaly lovers. Ember simply looked to Flame with endearment in her eyes, and curled beside him. "I love you, Flame."

The fire dragon nestled right beside her to curl, and pecked her muzzle once again. "I love you too, Ember… Stay warm, sweetie." he told her, and slowly drifted away to a peaceful slumber beside him. The pink dragoness awaited a minute for Flame to snore softly, and then scooted close to rest her head against him like a pillow, sleeping peacefully with warm thoughts.

_Night-night, the passionate crystal of my eye. Pleasant dreams to you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Long overdue, but CHAPTER GET. About a week past Valentine's Day, but hey I am fairly satisfied revisiting and revising this after a long while. One last chapter to come up, so pepper thy anguses. Read, review, flame, spam, anything – or whine of me having a life and not updating so soon. Preferably the second if I'm improving or sucking more, readers. :D<strong>

**P.S. note: I recently started up a forum: "Legends Never Die". And I'm hoping to meet some newcomers and visitors of the Archive to check around there. A new RP/roleplay is relatively fresh and new as well, and it can use a bit more traffic. You can find the link in my profile, but I'd love to expand more. Just me rambling a bit, but it'd be nice to hear from some viewers who'd love to hop in for fun and more there.**

**I've spoken enough, followers and the passionately curious. Catch you in the flipside!**


	6. Chapter 6 To Kindle Hard Wood

**You thought this fic was gone. And my first actual (somewhat, a lemon) fanfic would never be completed. **

**BUT IT WAS ME, DIO.**

**And I have managed. Tada, a conclusion to this long and two-year-overdue fic since it's beginning. I'll ramble after, so ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Hard Wood to Kindle<p>

From beyond the horizon of the lands, a ball of light slowly rolled up the hills. Its sunny rays slowly illuminated Dragon Village, starting from the lower houses, and only halfway up the staircase to the higher homes. A breeze swept across the stone steps and brushed along each of the walls and open windows, curtains fanning in the air gently.

Higher above, on the second story, the winds slid past the curtains over a thick, amethyst lump upon a bed nest. Two tails jutted from the lump – a crimson with a triangle tip dangling lazily off the nest, meanwhile the other rested peacefully with a light curl of the tail. The red tail quivered lightly with the waking wind; the lump began to rustle briefly, followed with a clatter of teeth.

The cooling air persisted more, with the red tail to eventually flick against the bed. The purple sheet wrinkled inwards, clutched and pulled to the side for a mere head of a red fire dragon to poke out. He his muzzle lazily before his body rolled from the bed reluctantly.

"Yee-owch!" he yelped, eyes flipped open to the ceiling from his thud, and moved a foreleg to cover the light. One digit of his paw brushed a hint of sand from his eye, and slowly he realized morning was coming. His fangs lightly clenched with a growl. With a crack of some joints and briefly dusting himself off, the dragon set out for the door.

"Mmmhmm… Flaaaaaame…" murmured a slumbering voice. The pink tail of the lump lightly swayed peacefully. His attention shifted away from the door only to step beside the lump he had left. Two claws of his pinched the sheet to pull just enough: a beautiful pair of horns in the light.

"Oh, Ember, Ember, Ember…" he muttered under his breath. A smile cracked upon his draw maw. The lover continued to pull the sheet gently to expose the rosy scales of her shoulder. At last, a jolt swept his body..

_HOT CHOCOLATE._ _HOT CHOCOLATE, _he suddenly recalled tossing the blanket hastily over Ember's horns. _I should give that girl a hot chocolate. Dragonesses would love hot chocolate, _Flame continued to replay the thought through his head descending down the staircase of his home down to his kitchen. It was adorned with humble linings of crystal along the iron stove and furnace, as well as various cooking apparatuses. "Er… How did mom and dad teach me right again?" he wondered, holding blocks of cooking chocolates and a sealed bucket of water between his wings. A metal pot rattled and wobbled between his horns picking up things.

The pink dragoness continued to stir from the nest upstairs to continue mumbling incoherently. The blanket slid off her bare body with a shiver running up her tail to her underbelly. A sky blue eye poked open with an curious peep emitted from her throat. "Flamie?" she called out rolling on her underbelly. Her snout slid under the blanket to cast aside, and sniff at the fairly fresh dent of their straw and hay-filled nest cushion. A light frown was ready to curve at the edge of her muzzle, until a few footsteps sounded louder from the open door. She remained silent, and pulled the cover over her. Was it his parents, finding out if they had slept together?

A strong, distinct scent of cocoa emitted from the dimly lit room with only slivers of light from the window to see with. Within one band of light, she could make out the dragon. One silent whiff, and she poked her head from the blanket. She was covered from head to toe, save for her tail swaying eagerly for the approaching dragon.

A steaming cup centered on a saucer before her eyes. The aroma of a warm chocolate enticed her to take it within her forepaws. That familiar musky scent, and what she recalled last night; she then looked up.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" cheerily spoke her fire mate – with a few splotches of chocolate and drips of water on his cheek and chest. Besides the mess, her eyes enamored to the ruby irises of his. With a light slurp of the drink and resting it on a night table, the dragoness tossed herself towards her fiery companion. A brief nuzzle was shared, followed by the pink dragoness to tenderly kiss Flame. He was initially surprised from the lack of words, but yielded to savor it with a foreleg to wrap around her below the wing joints.

* * *

><p>"H-Hey, Flame! Slow down!"<p>

"Nope, just another jump! It's easy!"

"That's most certainly NOT easy – I could fall."

The pink dragoness clung for dear life on a thick tree branch. Her body clutched tightly a thick tree branch on one of the many trees lining the roads and walkways of Dragon Village. The trees followed the routes connecting to various neighborhoods and villages much like their own home, bringing a lively color to their neighborhood.

"Come on, Flame. I really can fall if this is too much of a jump!" she whined aloud, looking ahead with Flame's head poking out of a tuft of orchids from the tree ahead of her.

"Wings?" he called out, tilting his head. "You can use them, but that's hatchlings play." he tsked, amused with a smug grin. "That makes it too easy."

The pink dragoness peeped to the ground below. She felt sick to her gut, clenching claws at the bark. "Too easy? If I miss, this'll leave a mark. And if I fly, then I'll _look_ like a hatchling to you."

The crimson dragon snickered with mischief, "Do neither, and you're chicken. A step below the latter."

Ember's gaze met the skies, avoiding any look below. And slowly recomposed herself on the branches. Flame continued. "It's a fun game me and my friends do often. I've had my fair share of falls, but it's a slap in the wrist. You'll like it, trust me; I've done it tons of times."

"And I've done it never!"

"And so you'll learn. Maybe not do daredevil stuff like diving down a waterfall with tricks. You know I like other things than the simple cuddle and more." The pink dragoness listened, only to huff a puff of smoke in disgust. With a paw on her ruby brace – and a prayer for the skies to hear– she moved to the thick body of the tree where the branches grew from. Her eyes squinted to study her own branch, and how much to hop for the next tree.

"A hop…" she murmured to herself. "Skiiip…" The branch wobbled with her brief ascension, picking some speed. "And a juuump!" Her hind paws pressed, and rocketed the dragoness to the air briefly.

"That's the spirit! You're really close."

Ember flipped one eye open, only to catch Flame up close.

"Too close!"

The lovers collided within the thick brush of leaves. The tree shook rigorously with petals fluttering all directions. Soon enough, the crash ended: Ember was upside down against the tree. Meanwhile, the dragon was dangling off a branch ahead, dazed from the impact.

His tongue slurred, dangling. "Errrgh… in the swamp… tag… would be a better option…" The pink dragoness pulled herself up, seeing two Flame's on the branch.

"Swamps are gr-gross… Get up, you d-…d-dork." she grumbled looking to Flame and a double in her vision. She dizzily stumbled to the wrong one, plopping to the floor. A mere several inches from the trunk down to the moist dirt with a softer impact.

The fire dragon pinched his snout, and attempted to stand only to fall over Ember. "Perhaps later… This is a bit much. Is waterfall diving out of the question, though?" he mumbled.

A light beating of wings sounded several steps away from the mess. It was a purple dragon with longer, yellow horns came into Flame's view as the dragon looked down to him, and then to Ember. He cleared his throat, "I saw everything. I don't think I should ask." he spoke, puzzled.

The pink dragoness turned her head to recognize the fellow, and immediately hopped up to meet his eye. "Sp-Spyro?" she gasped in delight, "You've been busy, and-and –" she took a breath, and recollected herself. "What brings you here? Did you finish your adventures yet?"

The purple dragon scratched his horn, "Eh, no. Not quite. Actually, far from it. I'm just here to deliver a letter." Spyro answered plainly, taking a step back to anticipate any fervor she would exhibit. He pulled out a rolled letter with a bronze seal. "From Cliff Town. From a… Bandit.

Flame craned his head. "Bandit? A bandit? Sounds like a crook." he interjected upon dusting himself to stand beside Ember. The pink dragoness' expression faltered. "Did you say Bandit? And he's of Cliff Town?" she wondered, disheartened.

The purple dragon nodded, "I'm just a messenger, and I've got a schedule. This better be worth a scintillating crystal, than some measly 100 gems." he added. "Mmhmm, hmm, Fortuity crystal, maybe?..."

Ember then took the letter between her fangs, and appeared unsure before Flame. He placed a paw on her back to comfort her.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. Bandit requested a letter back. ASAP, preferably right now after you read it." the hero continued, offering a paper with a quill and petite bottle of ink fluid for Flame to hold. "If you need me, I'll be over there. Got to catch up in my sleep, traveling Dragon Realms left and right; just nudge me when you're done." Spyro finished, moving away to the side.

The pink dragoness slit the seal with a claw, and unrolled the paper to read, sitting against the tree. Her fiery companion sat beside her, reading along as she hardly minded but focused in the words:

_Ember. My lovely… well, I have no right to say that anymore, do I? Considering you have yet to write back from my previous apology from that very day, I should not have been naïve to think we could have sorted this divide between us as easily and peacefully. I would like to re-address what happened._

_ That night when you came, the lady was seducing me. A bit roughly, if you ask me – considering she threatened me. There was a lethal dark crystal dagger under the pillow. I hardly anticipated your entry so early for our date as she feigned being sick to try and gain my favor in love, when my heart had belonged to you. Having found out it was all empty threats, and it was all an act with fake weaponry, I was duped._

_ Now, I remain loveless having been so careless. This was a terrible misunderstanding, and even those grieving months of your's, I was played the fool in the end. And to which, I cannot express my deepest sentiments through letter…_

"But I can with Spyro's aid." came a more matured voice, followed with a light clanging of metal. A familiar starry buckle, and a sleek, flatter cowboy hat. In his hands were a torn bandana, which made Ember's eyes light up.

"She explained her ploy to discourage when you had ran: have some of Cliff Town's residents spy and even watch this encounter. It was a devious plan, more so perfect as you came unaware of the whole ruse. Nights after this public disgrace, I attempted to return to your home in Dragon Village, however she knew rogues ready to prevent my journey. To hinder me, or worse. Each attempt was futile.

"Being a disgrace even at home, all I wished to pass just one parting gift. If anything would bring me greater joy that day, it would have been delivering this token to recover even a fraction of our fond friendship. Alas, torn and left wherever I last ran back home in shame." Bandit continued, his ears drooping from guilt.

The pink dragoness turned her head, still doubtful of her faithful armadillo back then. And shook her head, speechless. Flame nudged her with his snout, and looked up to Bandit. "To think you were absolutely horrible. You're… not? Nor are you a bandit like a few bad guys?" he asked to him.

Bandit shook his head. "I am Bandit. Not _a_ bandit, like the dirge who whom loathed me, and others who had prevented my journey. In Cliff Town, armadillos resent amorous and romantic relationships with other species, most especially dragons."

"Dragons too think like that too. Ember was looked with weird faces – g-guilty as charged myself too – upon hearing this relationship. But no one was ever that aggressive."

"Cliff Town is both beautiful and dangerous. While we have our share of Gnorcs and even shadows in the past, foreign creatures have given us a bad taste. From the Red to the Sorceror years ago, I expected more ridicule with my time with Ember-"

"And instead you were preyed on in a clever trap." Ember mentioned, standing up to meet Armadillo's own gaze once more. "But why didn't you tell me? I knew there's hostility in difference, but you never mentioned our affections would be xenophobic to possibly endangering us."

Bandit drew a long breath, and offered the torn red bandana to the dragoness. "Because I was certain eventually it would be forgiven. Having made peace with dragons, multi-species relationships would be accepted. When it would happen, I was certain we would be safe together."

The pink dragoness' eyes were that of shock and a slow admiration. She reached for the bandana, and Bandit simply tied it to her golden brace, folding it to shape a heart.

Flame continued to ask, "And who was this lady? You hardly wrote nor even told us which armadillo rogue had done this-"

"A dragoness, as vicious and deceitful as the rogues themselves. Of Dragon Village, of Artisans – the Celestial Isles – I haven't an idea." Flame held his tongue, surprised. Perhaps the very same aggression is exhibited in their kind, and neither did they know.

Ember sniffled, "I can't believe this. A dragoness? It can have been anyone even in Dragon Village… And our lives were threatened?"

Bandit snapped his fingers. "Precisely. All this was never in bad intentions. I only managed to come here with Spyro's aid; I followed him unsuspectingly to not involve him. His heroism vanquishes evil, not delicate matters as such. On the plus side, having told the truth of my story and routing rogues into Cliff Town's jails, we've been more accepting of other species from such a travesty."

The pink dragoness cracked a smile. And couldn't help but hug both Bandit and Flame. A revival of energy filled her with his explanation and words. "You two are the absolute best. Best childhood friend, and best old lover." She admitted, looking out to the sky after releasing her grasp on the two. "Except… Well… There's another problem." She shook her head, contemplating with a hum.

Flame craned his head. "There is?"

"You're _gravid_ with him?" Bandit deadpanned, crossing his arms. "In two months?"

The pink dragoness placed a rosy paw over her cheek. And leaned in to whisper to Bandits ear. After some hushed whispers, the armadillo's ears both erected tall and proud, wide-eyed.

"Ember! You absolutely cannot be serious! In TWO months?"

She then nodded, sheepishly laughing. "Flame is my best friend. And… I'm not ready for an egg yet. Nor will I be having one anytime soon, but… well… we've recently enacted the very same acts we both had shared earlier on. Confessing love from the outside and to the bed. Now you're both at par!"

The fire dragon raised two paws to clutch at his head. Ember truly done the same acts with Bandit, and their personal affections had more likely occurred from the whole misunderstanding.

"Well, it _is_ mating season's early beginning. I had gotten a… a _liiiittle_, bit heated? And Flame was just as sweet as you. Or better." She spoke with a sly wink to the fire dragon. Bandit slowly reached to his belt, fingers on a slingshot.

"The better question is how to decide…" she wondered. Her tongue grazed her muzzle with thought, and moved up to the trunk of the tree. She then surveyed the area for anyone but themselves (and Spyro, likely sawing logs to the side), and raised her slender tail. The heart-shaped tip of her tail brushed along her lower underbelly to part the lips of her slit. The little dragoness presented herself to the two contenders with her hips to swerve – their hearts beating from the sight of it, in a lucky morning – in public, of all places.

A naughty giggle escaped her muzzle, "…just who can satisfy me the finest? Who knows best in 'slaying' the dragoness?" she lustily flirted, looking back to the males.

Her fleshy slit already glistened with a dewy sparkle in the light on her graceful body. The armadillo and fire dragon shared the very same expressions of surprise and confusion, staring to on another, and back to Ember. And onwards.

"It _is _mating season…" Flame pondered.

"And dragons _can_ get feisty…" Bandit recalled, a finger to his mouth.

"May the best man win?"

"Let it be a gentleman's challenge for us both." They both decided with a slap of their paw and hands in a firm handshake. A spark emitted between the two – eyes burning with determination.

"_Ahh- AHH!_" squealed the loving dragoness, cutting short the competitors' wager. In unison, they gasped in a mix of horror and shock. "Is it too late to break a dark crystal into a wedding ring?"

Suddenly, Spyro was fully mounted right behind her, licking along the nape of her neck as she quivered with delight. "Bzzzrt, Bzzzzrt! (And Sparx too?)" buzzed a golden dragonfly prodding against her moist entry.

Ember the dragoness looked to the two males behind Spyro, his member already set and plump with pre-seminal fluid beginning to lotion her back.

"G-Guys!... Compete in private, not out here!..." she winced, biting her lip. The purple dragon sighed, pulling back and stand between the two lovers of Ember, with Sparx resting on his horn.

The pink dragoness lowered on all fours to look to her bachelors, and rolled her eyes. "J-Just for this season! I have yet to… er, decide. Call it a little treat with my rock-hard armadillo, dragon-_laying_ best friend, and the pent-up purple dragon."

"Hah… I feel better already. Like a burning passion's just begun to fill me up." Ember continued, and guided the boys towards the same area of land she had first found Flame last night. It would be a moment of intense passion all over again, but to treat herself, taking advantage of the moment now.

"I'm on fire! Look at me now, guys. Like a new girl, a new fire! Here I am, re-kindled like a bonfire to get that strut in my step back." The dragoness lowered herself on her back on a soft patch of grass, and looked to her suitors. Their members were already present, looming closer before her eyes one by one. Erect, plump, and with knots and drops of precum seeping from the sight of the lovely, seductive form of Ember herself.

And so she longingly licked her muzzle, with one final message before the fun would begin.

"My body is ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand, time. Before I forget, READ. RATE. AND REVIEW. That ol' R&amp;R thing, which of the three above you have finished.<strong>

**Now, this chapter honestly took… three days. And I'm able to still study and carry on my day. And get a pal to help look over it. Which begs the question even to myself: why don't I write this quickly, or as efficiently?**

**Cheers in hoping this continues. Citrus lemonade goodness to come another time, but time for some family-friendly or epic fics to come. So do stay tuned.**

**Lastly, I am reviving my forum, "Legends Never Die" in the Spyro Forum listing. We can use some new members, so if you're itching for some roleplay do come over. We won't bite, promise.**

**I'm especially proud to have finished, believe me. So, arrivederci. **_**Until the next time we meet, **_**chao!**


End file.
